¡Ella es mía!
by Coraje1
Summary: Robin siente algo por Raven, Chico Bestia sentía algo por ella hace mucho y ahora también... ¡¿Redx!  ¡¿Qué carajos es esto!...  ¡Volví para hacerlos sufrir! ¿Alguien todavía me quiere? Púdranse los que no! ¡Estoy de vuelta...hay que ver cuanto dura!
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en la torre T, cada uno de los titanes estaba bien metido en sus asuntos: Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban jugando a los videojuegos (que novedad), Starfire estaba dándole de comer a su querida mascota gusano Sedita, Robin estaba "entrenando" en el gimnasio (entrenar es una forma de decir, se estaba MATANDO en el gimasio) y nuestra querida hechicera de cabello violeta estaba meditando en la azotea.

Raven se encontraba sentada en el borde de la azotea sumida en sus pensamientos. En esos días se le había hecho muy complicado meditar; ella creía que se debía al exceso de adrenalina contenida que circulaba por todas la venas de su endemoniado cuerpo. Este exceso se debía a que en toda esa semana no habían tenido ningúna emergencia con ningún villano.

Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea: ¿Por qué no entrenar un rato con su insoportable, obsesivo, insoportable y queridísimo líder?. Quizá con el entrenamiento se le bajara un poco la adrenalina contenida.

Bajó las escaleras para llegar al gimnasio, y se encontró con Robin, pero no en las condiciones que ella esperaba: estaba vestido con un short negro y no tenía puesta ningúna remera, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. El sudor le chorreaba por el pecho y le perlaba la frente. Sus ojos seguían tapado por su inseparable antifaz.

Raven no pudo contenerse de ver el cuerpo de Robin mientras éste daba golpes a la bolsa, porque no todos lo días una tiene a un Adonis enfrente, totalmente agéno a sus miradas.

El calor se le subió a las megillas y la incómoda situación la dejó paralizada y sin habla.

_**Rob:**_Oye, Raven ¿Qué se te ofrece?-El líder de los Titanes se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

_**Rav:**_ E-e-es que y-yo que-quería ver s-si podía en-entrenar un po-poco contigo... pero si no quieres me voy-Esto úñtimo lo dijo rápido para ahorrarse una situación incómoda.

_**Rob:**_ No, quédate y entrenamos juntos- Le dijo su líder con una sonrisa-Pero ponte otra ropa con la que estes más cómoda.

_**Rav:**_ Claro, ya vuelvo.

Caminó por los pasillos, todavía una poco aturdida, hasta llegar a su habitación. Buscó en uno de sus cajones y sacó un viejo short gris bastante corto y una musculosa negra que dejaba ver su ombligo ya que le quedaba un poco pequeña. Se cambió a toda velocidad y volvió al gimnasio, donde Robin estaba tomando agua de una botella que había a su lado. En la postura que estaba Raven podía apreciar perfectamente sus músculos, por esa razón volvió a quedarse sin habla.

_**Rob:**_ Oye, Rae, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó preocupado el chico maravilla.

_**Rav:**_ Si, si, claro-Dijo Raven saliendo del estado de shock.

_**Rob:**_ Bueno, ya que no tienes por costumbre entrenar empezaremos con algo simple.

_**Rav:**_ Si, claro-Dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez empleando su monótono tono de voz.

_**Rob:**_ ¿Qué tal si me muestras lo que puedes hacer con la bolsa de boxeo?-Dijo Robin, muy seguro de que la chica gótica no tendría ni la mitad de la fuerza necesaria para lastimar a una mosca.

_**Rav:**_ Como quieras-Repuso Raven, adivinando los pensamientos del chico, ya que su sonrisa lo delataba.

Ambos se dirigieron a la bolsa de boxeo, Robin la sostuvo con ambas manos y Raven se posicionó enfrente de ésta y comenzó golpearla despacio y de forma rítmica. Al ver la poca fuerza que demostraba Raven, el chico maravilla no pudo contener una sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que Raven notó; al instante la fuerza de los golpes se intensificó y la rapidéz era tal que no se podía seguir los mivimientos.

A Robin se le hacía cada vez más difícil oponer resistencia a los fuertes golpes de Raven, solo pudo aguantas veinte segundo más antes de que el impacto de un golpe lo lanzara contra la pared, provocando una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Raven.

_**Rav:**_ ¿Qué te sucede Robin?, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó con voz inocente la hechicera.

Robin iba a responder cuando levantó la vista y se quedó un poco aturdido porque frente a él estaba Raven, pero no en el estado que siempre la veía: con la ropa que tenía podía apreciar las bonitas curvas de su cuepo y sus largas y bien formadas piernas, pero su cara superaba todo, ya que tenía una expresión divertida y la sonrisa de su rostro era tan hermosa e inusual que lo dejó en estado de shock.

_**Rav:**_ Robin... ¡Robin!-Gritó Raven al ver que este no le respondía.

_**Rob:**_¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó el chico maravilla todavía aturdido.

_**Rav:**_ Nada...-Raven prefirió ahorrarle el verguenza de saber que había puesto su más linda cara de idiota-¿Seguimos con el entrenamiento o estas agotado?-Esto último lo dijo en tono burlón.

_**Rob:**_N-no, no, sigamos-Por algúna extraña razón quería demostrarle a Raven a toda costa que no era ningún idiota debilucho. Se levantó del suelo y le indicó:-Vamos a ver...dado que es más que obvio que tienes una gran fuerza, ¿Qué tal si me muestras tu capacidad en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?-Sabía que ella no era una gran peleadora (pobre Robin, que ingenuo)

_**Rav:**_ Como quieras.

Sin previo aviso Robin se avalanzó contra Raven, pero ésta fue más rápida y lo esquivó par luego posicionarse detras de él y tomarle el brazo para doblárselo con un rápido movimiento.

Robin cayó al suelo por el dolor, pero como él es muy macho (Cy: ¡Él no es macho, duerme con su osito de peluche!, Rob: ¡Cyborg!, Cy: Jejejeje, Autora: ¿Pueden volver al maldito fic de una vez?, Ambos: Si, si, claro) se levantó de un salto.

_**Rav:**_ ¿Qué te pasa Robin?, ¿Vas a dejar que una chica te gane?

_**Rob:**_ ¡Claro que no!-Gritó Robin, su orgullo de hombre estaba herido y tenía que demostrar que a él, a Robin, al increíble chico maravilla nadie lo vencia de un solo golpe.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Robin movió de forma casi imperceptible el pie derecho, Raven entrecerró los ojos en señal de respuesta y bajo la cabeza para que sus facciones no quedaran a la vista de su líder.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Robin decidiera atacar: corrió los dos metros de distancia que los separaban y lanzó una patada a la cabeza de Raven, lo único que hizo ésta fue correrse unos centímetros haciendo que Robin callera al suelo por la falta de equilibrio.

En eso Raven se va acercando peligrosamente a Robin, se agacha a su lado y pone su rostro (aún cubierto por su pelo) **MUY** cerca del del de él, haciendo que este se sonroje a más no poder.

Entonces la hechicera se acerca a su oído y le susurra:- Tu cara esta del mismo color de tu traje, ¡Chico semáforo!.

Raven se levabta y empieza a reírse, dejando a Robin en el suelo con su más bonita cara de idiota.

Ella estaba relajada y alegre (una de las pocasa veces en su vida) pero Robin estaba en estado de shock: Raven lo había hecho sentir extraño, como ningúna chica lo había hecho sentir antes, ni siquiera Starfire. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y un calor agradable en el pecho, pero la sensación que se interpuso sobre todas las otras fue la de electricidad recorriendo sus labios;pero esa sensación fue disminuyendo mientras Raven se alejaba. Las otras sensaciones aún podía sentirlas.

_**Rav:**_ ¡Oye, Robin! ¿Estas bien?, ¡Robin!-Al ver que no respondía decidió tomar medidas más "drásticas".

Levitó la botella de agua y vertió su contenido subre la cabeza del chico maravilla, éste movió la cabeza de un lado al otro como si no supiera donde estaba y luego miró a Raven que en ese momento le ofrecía una mano para que se levantara. Él la aceptó y se pudo de pie, todavía un poco sonrojado.

_**Rav:**_ Robin, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Le preguntó la hechicera, preocupada por la expresión un poco idiotizada que estaba presente en la cara de su amigo.

_**Rob:**_ Na-nada, Rae, ¿Seguimos?-El aludido prefirió cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

_**Rav:**_ Claro, si es que quieres seguir siendo vencico por una chica.

Y de esa forma se pasaron toda la mañana entrenando; Raven resultó ser una exelente contrincante en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a la que Robin no podía vencer muy facilmente. Realizaron cinco combates más, y en sólo uno de ellos Robin pudo ganarle y eso se debió a que se escuchó un grito de victoria de Cyborg (seguramente le había ganado a Chico Bestia en algún videojuego) y Raven se distrajo, gracias a ello Robin la inmovilizó en el piso.

Cuando ya pasaban las dos de la tarde decidieron dejarlo y bajar a comer algo, porque después de tanto entrenar los dos tenían tanta hambre que eran capaces de comerse a Trigon con cuernos y todo.

Bajaron las escaleras platicando sobre como Raven había vencido con tanta facilidad a Robin, ambos se reían y el ex-ayudanta de Batman estaba encantado viendo la cálida sonrisa de la joven hechicera. Sus sentidos estaban nublados y entorpecidos.

Entraron al living riendo a carcajadas (bueno... Raven no tanto, pero se reía más de lo normal) y cuando entraron todos se voltearon a verlos.

Los titanes los empezaron a mirar cada uno con una expresión diferente y todos tenía su teoría de lo que podía estar pasando.

Starfire tenía una expresión de confusión y un poco de dolor en el rostro, pero rápidamente cambió la expresión por una de felicidad como siempre; dentro de ella muchos sentimientos bullían como locos mientras pensaba : _"¿Qué hacen Raven y Mi Robin juntos?, ¿Será que ellos...?,¡No, no debe ser eso!, ¡Seguramente hay una extraña razón por la cual el chico de mis sueños se esté riendo con mi mejor amiga!"_

Chico Bestia sentía una ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Robin sin importarle que los demás estuvieran mirando, y un odio creciente se asomaba en sus ojos: _"¿Por qué demonio Robin y Raven estan tan juntos?. Maldito Robin. ¿Qué demonios hacen riéndose así?, Raven nunca se ríe de mis chistes. Maldito Robin. ¿Por qué Raven se ve tan feliz?, seguramente se estarás riéndo de mí. Maldito y estúpido Robin._

Los pensamientos de Cyborg eran menos violentos que los de Chico Bestia y sus emociones para nada confusas: _"Uy, uy, uy,. Creo que vamos a tener dor tórtolos nuevos en la torre, ¿Quién lo diría?, ¡Reven y Robin!, y yo que creía que Robin estaba muerto por Starfire. Es momento de formar una nueva comunidad: ¡RobxRav!._ La mente de maniático de Cybogr paso rápidamente de estar off a on.

Ambos titanes (con eso me refiero a el pelopincho y a la ojivioleta) no notaban las miradas de sus compañeros y se fueron acercando a la cocina para comer algo.

_**Rav:**_ ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos por una pizza?-Propuso Raven al ver que en el refrigerador solo había un poco de tofu del Chico Bestia, muchos filetes (¿A qué no adivinan de quién eran?) y una masa verde que se retorcía en un plato y que ningúno de todos los titanes (a exepción de una rara tamaraneana) se había atrevido a probar.

_**Rob: **_Claro, mucho mejor-Robin estaba muy relajado, cosa rara en él.

_**Cy:**_ ¿Y nosostros qué?...¡Ah!, ¡Lo que ustedes quieren es irse solos!, ¿No, par de tórtolos?-Cyborg era tan inoportuno como siempre.

Raven se limitó a encojerse de hombros y resoplar, pero Robin se puso más rojo que su traje (cosa que no le paso desapercibida a Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg) y respondió entrecortadamente.

_**Rob: **_¡No, Cyborg!. Esta bien si quieren venir-Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que dijeran que no.

¡Siiiiii!-_Diablos, demonio, Trigons y centellas_... Esos eran los lindos pensamientos de nuestro querído Robin.

_**Rob: **_Esta bien, vamos todos. Pero mejor vallamos con ropa normal, así podemos estar tranquilos, ¿Si?- El líder estaba cansado de que aparecieran fans desesperadas por sacarse una foto con él, besarlo o hasta cortarle un mechon de pelo "de recuerdo".

Todos movieron afirmativamente la cabeza y fueron a cambiarse.

Cinco minutos después Robin estaba en la sala, vestido con una remera blanca, campera negra de cuero, jeans y un par de botas; trataba de ordenar sus ideas: ¿Qué carajos le había ocurrido con Raven?. Lo había puesto nervioso... Y cómodo a la vez, era inexplicable pero ella había logrado que el se sintiera relajado y que un solo pensamiento ocupara su cabeza: _"Quiero besarl..."._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mismísima Raven, que entraba por la puerta vestida con un short de jean, una simple remera violeta con un cuervo negro en el pecho y una zapatillas grises un poco viejas. Toda esa ropa que tenía puesta era normal y no muy sugerente, pero a Robin se le antojó que a ella le quedaba perfecta.

Su mente se quedó en blanco unos instantes, pero sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, no quería verse como un idiota por segunda vez en el mismo día.

_**Rob: **_Los demás todavía no llegan- Intentó crear un tema de conversación ya que se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

_**Rav:**_ Ya me había dado cuenta-Dijo ella con un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

El pobre chico de los pelos parados no sabía que decir... Hasta que una idea le cruzó la mente; pero no, era demasiado arriesgada... Ella nunca querría volver a hacer eso.

_**Rob: **_¿Qué tal si mañana entrenamos como hoy?-¡¿Por qué, demonios?. ¿Por qué sus malditos y despreciables labios lo tenían que avergonzar tan descaradamente?.

_**Rav:**_ Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Respodió ella, sin saber que el corazón de Robin acababa de dar un giro de 180 grados en su pecho y había vuelto a su lugar.

_**Rob:**_ ¿D-de verdad?.

_**Rav:**_ Si, claro, lo pasé muy bien y además es muy divertido tirarte al piso.-Replicó burlonamente.

_**Rob: **_¡Genial!-Nada lo hacía más feliz, ¡Ella había aceptado estar con el **A SOLAS **todas las maravillosas mañanas de todos los maravillosos días!.

Ella le sonrió de costado, extrañada por la poco usual actitud de su líder.

Los demás titanes fueron llegando pocos minutos más tarde, Cyborg vestía igual que la primera vez que se conociero, con la ropa deportiva. Starfire tenía una minifalda osa y una musculosa blanca con un gatito en el pecho, además de unas sandalias rosadas (creo que con tanto color voy a vomitar), y Chico Bestia usaba unos pantalones negros, una remera gris y unos tenis grises.

_**Cy:**_ ¡Vamos, me muero de hambre!.

Cuando llegaron a la pizzería estaban todos hambrientos (no como Cyborg, que se comería una mesa, pero si con bastante hambre).

Se sentaron en la azotea, en la misma mesa de siempre.

Comieron tranquilos hasta que... ¡Una gran explosión resonó por toda Jump City!. Y venía del banco.

_**Rob:**_ ¡Titanes, vamos!-Su acostumbrado (e innecesario) grtito no podí faltar.

Cuando llegaron al banco vieron a Red-X con varias bolsas de dinero, que salía corriendo por la entrada.

_**Rob: **_¡Red-X, detente!.

_**Red-X:**_ ¿Y crees que con decirlo voy a hacerte caso, Robin?. ¡Estas cada día más ingenuo!-Se burló el villanocon ironía (pero razón le sobra).

_**Rob: **_¡Titanes, ataquen!.

No era necesario decirlo, Cyborg ya había disparado su cañon sónico, pero Red-X había esquivado con facilidad el impacto.

Starfire comenzó a atacarlo con sus starblots (creo que así se dice, corríganme si no es así) mientras Raven levitaba unos containers y se los lanzaba. Red-X pudo evadir las starblots, pero un container le dió de lleno en todo el pecho tirandolo al suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente mientras Robin se acercaba a luchar con el cuerpo a cuerpo. Lanzó una patada al pecho del villano, la cual fue esquivada, al mismo tiempo este lanzaba un golpe al pecho de Robin que pudo esquivar por los pelos.

Red-X sabía que tenía que escapar lo antes posible y saltó, quedando a unos cinco metros de distancia a Robin.

Creyendo que ya podía escapar tranquilamente se dió vuelta, pero recibió una patada de lleno en la cara que lo arrojó al suelo.

Levantó la cabeza y la sacudió un poco, estaba un poco aturdido. Se encontró cara a cara con Raven, que estaba en posición de pelea; le causó gracia.

_**Red-X:**_ ¡Muñeca, yo se que eres fuerte!. ¿Pero de verdad quieres que te lastime tu bonito rostro?. Sería una pena.

Raven solo soltó un gruñido y saltó sobre Red-X para volver a golpearlo. Este detuvo el golpe, pero con esfuerzo, ya que la chica tenía más fuerza de la que pensaba. _"Interesante, además de guapa es fuerte"_, pensó con malicia el villano.

Lanzó una patada hacia la cadera de la chica, pero esta realizo un fluido movimiento y lo esquivó mientras que al mismo tiempo sujetaba la pierna de su atacante y lo tiraba al suelo._"Increíble, cada vez me resulta más interesante, ¿Qué tal si...?_, era arriesgado pero valía la pena intentarlo, ya que seguramente la desconcertaría y podría escapar y a la vez obtendría lo que quería.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se lrvantó de un salto, tomó a Raven por la cintura con una mano y enredó la otra en los cabellos de la chica, atrayendo la cabeza de la ojivioleta a la de él.

Todo lo demás fue muy rápido, Raven podía sentir los labios de Red-X sobre los de ella, y la lengua del villano enmascarado entrando en su boca y buscando la suya. La besaba con pasión y deseo. La tomaba por la cintura y no dejaba parte de su cuerpo sin tocar... era repugnante. Quería que terminara, sus emociones se estaban descontrolando y las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a derretirse y estallar. Lo empujaba tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero cuanto más forcejeaba más la pegaba el a su cuerpo.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos por escapar, se rindió y se dejó besar._ ¡¿Por qué demonios nadie me ayuda?_, pensaba frustrada la oojivioleta.

Entonces el beso se detuvo, y no porque Red-X la hubiera soltado, sino porque algo lo embistió y ese algo fue...

**Bien, lo voy a dejar por acá porque ya siento que se me derrite el cerebro y que se me sale un dedo si sigo escribiendo (soy exagerada,eh?).**

**Porfas, dejen algun review que es gratis y me haría muy feliz. **

**Cuando vi que mi primer fic tenía dos reviws casi me tiro del valcón para verificar que no es un sueño. Es una gran satisfacción ver que alguien se toma el trabajo de leer un fic mío.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y por favor dejen sugerencias, críticas sean buenas o malas y corríganme cualquier error de cualquier cosa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aquí vamos con el capitulo dos... ¡Y que sea lo que Trigon (no quiero decir Dios, ya que soy atea)quiera!

-¡Chico Bestia!-Gritó Cyborg al ver que su verde amigo se abalanzaba sobre Red-X sin siquiera convertirse en algun animal.

Es que a Chico Bestia se le habían nublado los sentidos, solo pensaba en matar al descarado hijo de p*** (no apto para sus hermosos ojos vírgenes) que había abusado así de su querida Raven... Cuando vió como la tocaba, como la besaba, como la toqueteaba sin piedad toda su cordura había desaparecido y lo único que quedó fue una rabia pura y aterradora.

Así que necesitaba desquitarse, ¿Y qué era mejor que el mismísimo causante de su locura?. Comenzó a golpearlo, transformó sus uñas en garras y daba zarpaso tras zarpaso tratando de deformarle la cara al maldito pervertido que había osado poner un dedo sobre algo de **SU **propiedad.

Seguía lastimándolo, y quizá lo hubiera matado de no ser por la voz que le gritó:-¡Chico Bestia, ya suéltalo!.

Al instante dejó a Red-X en el suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Se giró para mirar a Raven, de ella provenía el grito. Sentada en el suelo, la pobre Raven seguía temblando de furia contenida, impotencia y miedo.

La gótica se acercó lentamente a su verde compañero y se agachó a su lado. Él contuvo las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no dejaría que nadie la lastimra ni que le volviera a poner una sola mano encima.

Ella puso una mano en el hombro de el y lo ayudó a levantarse. Luego, ambos se quedaron mirando a Red-X, que parecía inconsinte.

Tenemos que decir que _parecía_, porque en ese momento susurró:-_"Increíble"_- Esa chica le había hecho sentir pánico, felicidad, deseo, amor, furia, decisión, seguridad, volnerabilidad e impotencia; todo al mismo tiempo y tan solo con un simple beso. Deseaba volver a probar sus labios y comprobar que no era un truco creado por la hechicera para distraerlo, pero en el fondo sabía que era real.

Chico Bestia no era el único impactado: Starfire estaba asustada y preocupada por su amiga, Cyborg quería hacer pedazos al degeneradoque había estado tocando con tanta libertad a su hermanita, y Robin... Robin quería descuartizar a Red-X con sus propias manos, arrancarle la cabeza y patearla hasta el espacio hsta que se covirtiera en un meteorito y destrozara algun inmundo planeta. La rabia y la impotencia hacían que sus manos temblaran y se le nublara la vista... Y también quería alejar a Chico Bestia de su lado, él quería ser el que la defendiera, el que la salvara y el que recibiera el "beso de agradecimiento".

Los dos titanes se reuinieron con el resto, mientras una patrulla de policias esposaba a Red-X y trataba de que subiera a uno de los autos. Entones, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Red-X rompió las esposas y salió disparado hacía un callegón, mientrastodos los titanes lo seguían, pero era inútil, había desaparecido.

Robin gruñó de frustración y sus compañeros bajaron la mirada, todos igual de abatidos. Después de todo lo que habían hecho ese idiota hijo de la gran p*** había conseguido escapar en el último momento.

-¡Vamos, amigos, ya lo atraparemos la próxima vez!-Cijo Starfire, tratando inutilmente de levantar los ánimos.

Nadie respodió, solo movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro para que no pareciera que no habían escuchado en comentario de su amiga.

-Vámonos, titanes-Dijo su líder después de unos minutos, pensando que ya era una ridiculez estar más tiempo ahí parados, como si Red-X fuera a caer del cieloatado de pies y manos.

Subieron al auto-T y Cybogr comezó a conducir hacia la torre; durante el camino nadie decía nada, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Chico Bestia ya estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Raven, lo había podido comprobar en muchas ocasiones en ese día; al igual que Robin. Este ya estaba pensando en como sería el entrenamiento de mañana con ella, pero también pensaba en la manera de atrapar a Red-X y destrozarlo pedazo a pedazo... y no es necesario explicar las razones.

Llegaron a la torre T después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Cada titan se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Mientras tanto, Raven pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en la pelea, más concretamente: en la razón de por que Chico Bestia la hubiera defendido y la furia en sus ojos esmeralda.

Ella sabía que sentía algo por ese idiota infantil, pero solo en su mente estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. Había aprendido que podía negarlo exteriormente, pero si seguía reprimiendo ese sentimiento para ella misma terminaría por explotar. No le costaba nada admitirllo para ella sola.

Estaba segura de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, sabía que Chico Bestia seguía enamorado de Terra y ella solo quería verlo feliz.

Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo después de lo del "fin del mundo", pues se había puesto a analizar sus sentimientos por cada titan, y estas eran sus conclusiones: a Cyborg lo quería como a su hermano menor, se sentía segura cada vez que la protegía y disfrutaba de estar en su companía, ya que este no era inmaduro y siempre le daba buenos consejos. Starfire era su hermana, su mejor amiga, la persona en la que siempre podía confiar lo que fuera y sabía que guardaría el secreto sin importar las consecuencias. Robin era su amigo del alma, la comprendía como nadie podía hacerlo, sabía apreciar el silencio, cuando estaba con el podía ser ella misma sin necesidad de ocultar sus emociones y podía confiar en el tanto como en Starfire. Y, por último el cuentachistes del grupo, Chico Bestia...Ahí fue cuando llego a un punto muerto.

Se daba cuenta de que no consideraba un hermano a ese verde mutante, ya que su presencia no la ponía totalmente relajada; tampoco podía considerarlo un amigo, porque si bien lo quería, sus sentimientos cada vez que se acercaba eran confusos. A los amigos uno no tiene la necesidad de protegelos a cada instante,de cada cosa que se le pasara por enfrente.

Entonces una idea, una horrible, espantosa, desagradable y muy posible idea...¿Y si ella sintiera algo más que simple amistad por Chico Bestia?.

Sabía que era difícil de aceptar, pero se dió cuenta de que era verdad cuando una vocecita en su interior le dijo:_ "Ya era hora de que lo aceptaras Raven, por fin abriste los ojos"_-No era nada más ni nada menos que "Afecto", la de la capa lila.

Raven sentía que quería morir, ¡¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de ese chico tan inmaduro, idiota, atolondrado y desesperante?. ¡Ella era la hija de un demonio!, ¡Se suponía que no debía enamorarse!. ¡¿Por qué tenía que haber nacido con ese espantoso sentimiento dentro de ella, que ahora rogaba por salir?...Se detuvo a pensar, quizá ella no estuviera enamorada de Chico Bestia después de todo, quizá fuera un amor pasajero, una idiotez de las tantas que tiene la adolecencia...pero sabía que no era así.

Ella adoraba la sonrisa del chico verde, adoraba su inocencia, el brillo que resaltaba en sus ojos por cualquier algría por pequeña que fuera, adoraba que fuera distinto a ella, que supiera guardar silencio cuando era necesario, que siempre quisiera sacarle una sonrisa cuando la veía decaída, que fuera tan cariñoso con todo el que lo rodeara, hasta adoraba sus cambios de humor, cuando pasaba de estar feliz a deprimirse porque ella no se riera de sus estúpidos chistes, adoraba su insistencia, adoraba muchas cosas de él, aunque nunca se lo diría.

Había aprendido a guardarse sus sentimientos para ella sola, no quería volver a lastimar a nadie. Solo le dolía un poco saber que el núnca correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Pero volviendo a la Raven actual, ella estaba todavía muy aturdida después del beso de Red-X, se sentía sucia, contaminada por la peor basura existente. Se sentía un poco deprimida y triste porque sentí que en parte era su culpa que el villano se escapara, tendría que haberlo rechazado con su magia y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Quería darse un baño para sacarse todas las caricias de Red-X de su cuerpo, tomar un relajante té de hierbas y luego arrojarse en la cama para no levantarse en todo el maldito día.

Se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente bajara por su cuerpo, relajándolo y liberándolo de todos los nervios, aunque fuera por solo diez miseros minutos.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió y fué a prepararse el té. Estaba tan deprimida y cansada que no volaba, caminaba arrastrando los pies. La capucha le cubría el rostro, ocultando su expresión de cansacio.

En la cocina solo estaba Robin, que buscaba desesperadamente hasta el más mínimo rastro de Red-X por toda la ciudad. A su lado había una taza de café que desprendía un agradable humo.

Ella pudo sentir la intranquilidad y el pesar que invadían a su desdichado líder; así que, mientras calentaba el agua, se acercó a él y posó su mano en el hombro de su compañero. Este respingó y se dió vuelta alarmado, hasta que vió el sereno rostro de su amiga; eso lo tranquilizó por completo.

-¿Qué sucede, Rae?-Preguntó él ya que la veía tan deprimida, con unas grandes ojeras alrededor de sus hermosos ojos violetas.

-No me sucede nada, Robin, ¿Pero tú estas bien?-El chico también tenía ojeras (eran tan grandes que se podían notar aunque tenía el antifaz) y una cara de cansacio que daba risa.

-Si... no, la verdad es que estoy desesperado y cansado.-La preocupación de ella lo hacia sentir mejor, pero al ver sus ojos supo que no podía mentirle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y (en este caso solo Robin) del contacto de la mano de la chica en su hombro.

-Robin, hazme un favor, ve a dormir. No es sano que estes tanto tiempo despierto. Me preocupo por ti, quiero verte bien-La hechicera trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencer al líder de que tomara un descanzo. Era uno de sus mejores amigo y odiaba verlo en ese estado.

Robin sintió que algo cálido recorría su pecho después de escuchar las palabras de la gótica. Su preocupación hacia el le daba esperanzas. Además, estaba muy cansado, así que decidió hacerle caso:-Estás bien, Raven, tienes razón-Se levantó, abrazó a la hechicera con cariño y salió tranquilamente de la sala común... y cuando cruzó la puerta de de la cocina se fue corriendo a su habitación, apenado por lo que había hecho. Aunque ella no lo había rechazado; el calor volvió a circular por su pecho.

Raven había quedado satisfecha después de ver que Robin salía por la puerta, sabía que le haría caso. Pero el abrazo la había desconcertado un poco, ya que él, al igual que ella, no era de los que dan muestras de afecto constantemente.

¿Sería que ella le gus...?. ¡No!, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Starfire, al igual que ella de el. Prefirió descartar esos pensamientos erróneos de su cabeza.

Preparó su té, volvió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama tratando de relajarse... y no era la única.

Robin estaba feliz, porque creía tener algúna oportunidad con Raven. Sabía que ella le gustaba: su valentía, su inteligencia, su temple, su actitud de chica mala, porque en el fondo sabía que ella era tan frágil como cualquier persona. Había descubierto que le encantaba su sonrisa, por ligera que fuese; quería ser él el causante de esta. Le gustaba el brillo de sus ojos cuando leía un libro, la concentración que ponía en cada pequeño detalle. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que emanaba su presencia.

Se durmió tranquilo, vagando en sus pensamientos. Pensando en lo perfecto que debía ser su próximo entrenamiento con ella. Sonrió pensando en que la volvería a ver con esa ropa... y al instante el calor le subió a las megillas (que pervertido).

Raven era hermosa, y el haría todo porque esa chica fuera suya, tuviera que hacer lo que fuera lo haría. Ella sería suya y de nadie más, no dejaría que nadie la tocara ni que la mirara con ojos codiciosos siquiera.

¡Chico Bestia!, pensó Robin. A él ella le gustaba, eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. No pudo repimir un gruñido pensando en como la abrazaba, tomándose tanta libertad con **SU** Raven. Pero estaba seguro de que ella solo veía al gracioso mutante como un amigo, o a lo sumo como un hermano pequeño al que le tenía cariño.

Ella sería de él, porque él no se rendía y porque... de verdad la amaba. Quería ser el único que le besara esos hermosos labios y le susurrara cumplidos al oído, poder ser su confidente con total libertad, poder verla sin el manto de frialdad con característica de ella. Deseaba verla en todo su esplendor.

Ella sería suya.

**Aquí les vengo con otro capítulo. No saben lo feliz que me puse al ver que tenía tres reviews, porque la didea de que alguien se haya tomado el tiempo para leer algo escrito por un desconocido me alaga... ya se, que idiotez, ¿no?.**

**Bueno, quiero responder a un review y pedir consejo:**

**Rachelgarf, ¿que es el disclamer? (soy nueva, lo siento).**

**Y segundo: ¿para que sirve? **

**Si pudieras responder a mis preguntas me harías muy feliz (hacer feliz a una extraña, el sueño de cualquiera), ademas de paso me dejarias un review, ya que he leido varias de tus historias y me han encantado. Gracias por ir dejando reiews en mis anteriores fics. **

**Y tambien a todos los demas les agradezco, porque ver que tengo un review, ya sea una sugerencia o una crítica me hace feliz, porque (como ya les dije) demuestra que alguien desconocido totalmente para mi se tomo la molestia de leer algo que vino de mi morbosa cabecita.**

**Sin más les digo: ¡gracias y adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah!...es un placer volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo (una semana... soy una adicta sin remedio XD). Ya no sabía si alguien querría seguir leyendo el fic después de que lo hubiera abandonado. **

**Sin más les dejo para que lean (y perdonen los horrores de ortografía, mi word no me los marca y se que soy un animal).**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen... si alguien quiere hacerme un regalo de cumpleaños, los quiero a ellos, así sacaría la sexta temporada (para fanáticos de BBXR).**

Robin había dormido bien, y ya estaba hacía dos horas** (es un enfermo, yo siempre lo dije)**, esperando impacientemente a que Raven se dignara a aparecer por la puerta y que le dedicara, por lo menos, un "bueno días".

Estaba dándole golpes a la bolsa hacía más de diez minutos, y ya tenía los brazos cansados. En todo ese tiempo (como neurótico que es) había pensado que ella se había arrepentido a último momento, después lo pensó mejor y se dijo que quizá seguía duermiendo por el cansancio de la pelea. Estuvo unos quince minutos más devatiéndose mentalmente** (como el neurótico que es XD) **hasta que llegó Raven.

Se veía de lejos que estaba muy cansada: tenía unas ojeras más violetas que sus ojos, los cuales estaban batallando para cerrarse. Traía la misma ropa que la que usaba en el último entrenamiento y se veía igual de linda...no es necesario aclarar que Robin puso una cara de idiota de lo más linda.

-Buenos días, Robin, ¿Cómo estás?-Saludó Raven, tapándose la boca para contener un bostezo.

-Buen día Rae, yo estoy bien, pero ¿Estás mejor?-Trató de contener un poco de preocupación, para que no se notara el GRAN interes que tenía en ella.

-Si, claro. Eso solo fue una estupidez-Ella es muy orgullosa y no pensaba decirle que el echo de que un criminal la hubiera toqueteado sin escrúpulos la había dejado más traumada de lo que demostraba exteriormente.

-Como tú digas... Raven, te veo un poco cansada, ¿No preferirías ir por un café o algo así?-_¡¿Qué carajos acabo de hacer?, ¡Invité a Raven, a la chica que nunca demostraría afecto por nadie, a tomar un café!. Creo que estoy muerto._-Bu-bu-bueno, si no quieres no hay problema.-Trata de escaparse Robin del lío en el que se metió, con una sonrisa nerviosa y torcida en la cara, mientras se soba la nuca con una mano y con la otra cruza los dedos para que su muerte sea rápida e indolora.

-Si, claro, no me vendría mal un café-Dice ella con indiferencia, levantando los hombros.

No se si es necesario decir que el corazón de Robin acaba de dar un giro de 180 grados, para después volver a su lugar; mientras el susodicho trata de ocultar la mueca de satisfacción de su rostro. Raven estaba a solo poco pasos de ser suya, pero todavía le quedaba el paso más importante: declarársele **(van a tener que esperar, queridos lectores, si es que todavía me queda alguno; me encanta tortrarlos, muajajajaja).**

-Bueno, ¡Vamos!-Y la toma de la mano y la saca corriendo por la puerta.

Llegan al café y cada uno hace su órden. Se sientan en una de las mesas más apartadas (propuesta por Raven) y se ponen a darle sorbitos a sus respectivos cáfes en silencio; Raven porque realmente mo tiene nada que decir y no se siente incómoda en la companía de Robin...y Robin porque trata de no habrir la boca para decir cualquier estupidez.

-¿Cómo has estado Raven?-Robin trata de empezar una conversación para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

Ella no responde directamente a su pregunta, sino que levanta una ceja de forma interrogativa y frunce un poco los labios.

-Me-me refiero a lo de después de lo de ayer-Trata de explicarse Robin.

-Bien, ya te dije que hace falta más que eso para traumarme-Responde ella fríamente, y él nota que es mentira.

-Rae, sabes que puedes hablar con confianza conmigo; después de todo, somos amigos-_(Todavía)_, piensa Robin. En su cara había tal expresión de dulzura; una que no usaba casi con nadie, ni siquiera con Starfire; que se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno...eres mi amigo, no puedo ocultarte nada-_Suspiro interior por parte de Robin_-La verdad que no se me hace gracioso haber sido besada, y casi abusada, por un criminal maniático. La verdad que creo que se siente raro e incómodo, es realmente horrible, me siento completamente sucia- Terminó ella, casi hablando para si misma, tratando de reprimir un escalofrío.

Robin la miraba raro, con una mezcla de comprensión, compasión, odio y algo más que no podía descifrar.

-Robin, ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó ella después de que parecía que el no daba señales de vida.

-N-na-nada Rae, estaba pensando que debe ser horrible recibir el primer beso de un villano que trato de abusar de tí, encima de todo-Había una chispa de odio y resentimiento en las palabras de su amigo.

-Gracias Robin, siempre es agradable hablar contigo-Una sonrisa de resignación se formó en el rostro de su queridísima amiga.

Ya no hacía falta nada más: ya estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo que el, el sentimiento era mútuo, el solo tenía que sacarlo a relucir, porque estaba seguro que Raven no sería lo suficiente valiente para demostrar sus emociones por el.

Pagaron los cafés y volvieron hablando sobre si era conveniente entrenar en los próximos días: Robin creía que ella todavía estaba muy frágil emocionalmente y no quería herirla físicamente** (y no quería volver a verla con ese atuendo con el que ella entrenaba, para no perder la poca cabeza que le quedaba...¿O sí?)**, Raven creí que era demasido estricto y que no estaba mal físicamente como para no poder derrotarlo con la misma facilidad que las otras veces.

Llegaron a la Torre antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya que ambos estaban muy distrídos en la convesación. Mientras entraban pudieron ver que en el comedor había un ambiente distinto: Cyborg tenía una expresión preocupada, Starfire parecía triste y Chico Bestia parecía querer matar a alguien** (¿Quién sera?)**.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos (con eso me refiero a Robin y Raven) tuvieran tiempo de abrir la boca, los otros tres titanes se les avalanzaron encima, bombardeándolos a preguntas. Ninguno de los dos entendía nada, así que Raven decidió tomar medidas más... drásticas: **¡¿Qué demonios quieren saber todos ustedes?**

Cyborg y Starfire se acobardaron un poco después del grito, pero eso solo hizo que a Chico Bestia le aumentara el coraje.

-¡Lo que queremos saber es donde demonios estaban los dos **SOLOS**!-Grita el, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡Eso no es de tú incumbencia!-Ella no estaba avergonzada de haber ido a tomar un café con uno de sus amigos, pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

Llegamos al punto en el que la cara de Robin es una señal de "STOP", Cyborg y Satrfire estan un poco más alejados por si llegan a volar cosas; mientras que Chico Bestia y Raven estan en una pelea muy acalorada.

-¡Pues claro que es de mi... nuestra incumbencia saber que estaban haciendo ustedes dos solo tan temprano, fuera de la torre!, ¡¿Qué pasaría si a algún villano se le ocurriera atacar y ustedes no estuvieran?-

-¡Pues nos llamarían por el comunicador, idiota!-Le grtita Raven, mientras trata de controlar su furia e impotencia.

-B-bu-bueno pero...-Chico Bestia estaba quedando como un completo idiota** (¿Quedando?, ¡El ya es un idiota!. BB:¡Hey!. Autora: ¡Vuelve al maldito fic!)**-¡¿Y si no tenía batería?-Grtita triunfante Chico Bestia, creyendo haber dado un buen argumento.

-¡Argh!-Gruñe Raven, tomando a Robin de la mano y saliendo para el gimnasio.

Todos en la sala estan en estado de shock, aunque po distintas razones: Starfire trata de contener las lágrimas, y lo esta logrando a duras penas, Chico Bestia contiene la necesidad de golpear la mesa para no partirla a la mitad, mientras piensa en porque rayos se esta portando así con Raven, y Cyborg... esta pensando en que tendrá que olvidar las páginas BBXR y tendrá que crear la nueva página RXR** (Pobre e ingenuo Cyborg, se cree que es el primero en crear la página RXR XD)**.

-Queridos amigos, estoy un poco agotada de toda esta pelea, así que si me lo permiten, iré a mi recámara-Les comenta triste Starfire mientras sale por la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

Cyborg, sin notar el mal humor de su amigo, le dice con cordialidad:-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!. Parece que vamos a tener una pareja, y eso que yo creía que Robin terminaría con Starfire...¡Pero con Raven, eso si que es raro!... Y parece que los dos estan interesados el uno en el ot...-

-¡No lo digas-Lo corta el mutante, parando la tortura.

-Oye... Chico Bestia, ¿Estas bien o la pelea con Raven te afectó el cerebro?-Le pregunta su amigo confundido por la actitud del cambiante.

-No me sucede nada, Cyborg-Le contesta el otro, con un tono irritado muy mal disimulado.

-Como tú digas, bestita-Replica el mitad robot, comenzando a entender la situación; sin saber si partirse de la risa o temblar de miedo.

_Mientras tanto, con Robin y Raven:_

-¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es para cuestionarme las cosas?. ¡Idiota, inútil, estúpido...!-Balbucéa Raven, mientras jala tras de ella a Robin, llevándolo al gimnasio.

El trata de dejar de pensar en lo linda y fuerte que se ve cuando está enojada **(también un poco aterradora, pero así es ella)**; mientras le pregunta:-Raven, ¿Por qué vamos al gimnasio?-

-¡Vamos al gimnasio porque quiero entrenar para sacar toda la adrenalina, ¡¿Algo que objetar?-

-¡No, en absoluto!-Contesta el sonrojado, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando llegan, Raven cae en la cuenta de que tienen puestos los trjaes abituales:-Oye, Robin, esperame que voy a cambiarme.

-Claro, Raven-Dice Robin con una sonrisa nerviosa y sobándose la nuca.

Ella lo mira extrañada pero se va sin hacer comentarios. Camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que dice "RAVEN". La abre con toda la tranuilidad propia de ella... y siente una mano que la toma por la cintura.

_-Hola, hermosa, ¿Cómo has estado?-_Le susurra una voz al oído, mientras siente la respiración de alguien en su nuca.

Instintivamente trata levantar sus manos y de ponerse en posición de pelea; pero es demasiado tarde, porque su enemigo ya la había inmovilizado en el suelo, agarrando sus muñecas y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-Pero, ¿Qué demon...?-Trata de articular Raven antes de que una mano enguantada **(creo, si no es así, sepan disculpar)** le tapa la boca delicadamente.

-_Tranquila, querida mía, no te voy a hacer daño... solo si cooperas_-Raven reconoce la voz, la espantosa y seductora voz **(creo que YO estoy enamorada de RedX XD) **era de una de las personas que más odiaba en ese momento: RedX. ¡¿Por qué rayos le hacía eso el repugnnte y maldito destino?. Ella era una siperheroína, luchaba contra su mal interior y lo controlaba, ¡¿Por qué el destino (el p*** destino, según ella) insistía en torturarla?.

Se limitó a mirarlo con furia, en silencio. Él sonrió (se podía apreciar su sonrisa porque tenía puesto tan solo un antifaz) con ironía, sabía que la tenía a su merced.

_-Te voy a destapar la boca, por un breve tiempo; quiero constatar algo. Pero no intentes nada, porque he colocado un dispositivo en tu nuca que al menor intento de gritar te dará un GRAN choque eléctrico-_ **(no sabía que más inventar, sepan perdonar mi idiotez y falta de imaginación)**.

Con una delicadeza inusitada, RedX comenzó a retirar sus dedos de la boca de la indefensa Raven; cuando su boca estuvo libre ella (como era de esperarse) abrió la boca para alertar a los demás y (como era de esperarse) una descarga de energía muy dolorosa recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cerró la boca, y es dolor cesó.

_-Ya ves lo que pasa, dulzura, así que no lo vuelvas a intentar-_Le dijo en tono burlón su secuestrador **(definitivamente, estoy enamorada XD)**. Y entonces, para sorpresa de Raven, el villano comenzó a asercarse peligrosamente a su cara, cada vez más cerca... podía ver un lunar que tenía en la nariz...podía apreciar sus carnosos y sensuales labios, que en ella no despertaban más que repugnancia **(OMFG!, ¿por qué no seré yo?)**... pudo sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

**(Y aquí, señoras y señores, se viene la parte interesante)**. RedX comenzó a sentir como la electricidad subía por toda su columna vertebral, como pequeñas llamas lamían sus labios y como un coro de ángeles, que solo él podía escuchar, cantaban en su oreja; éxtasis puro.

En cambio Raven sentía repugnancia. No sabía que diablos estaba haciendo él, quizá solo quería alguien con quien saciar sus necesidades. fuera lo que fuera, ellla no quería estar involucrada.

El villano, el **PERVERTIDO **villano, quizo ir más lejos. Deslizó sus brazos sobre las caderas de la chica y introdució su lengua en la boca de ella, buscando la de la hechicera. Esta no tenía con que hacerle frente, así que solo se dejó besar, esperando a que se quedara sin aliento.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, y el aire abandonó los pulmones de RedX. Se separó de la chica, dando pequeños suspiros y estremeciéndoce.

Ella se levantó del suelo rápidamente, se quitó el pequeño dispositivo de la nuca con un brusco manotazo y grtió:-¡Azarath Metreon Zinthos!- Y, envolviendo a el malechor **(al GUAPO y SEXY malechor)** en un aura negra, lo lanzó por la ventana (quizá con la intención de ahogarlo XD). Lo último que pudo ver fué una mancha negra que se balanceaba con una soga entre las manos.

Respirando agitadamente analizó sus opciones: ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Contarles a sus compañeros lo que había sucedido?. No sería lo más sensato, seguramente Robin saldría a perseguir a RedX por toda la ciudad... Sí, lo más sensato sería no comentar nada sobre lo ocurrido.

Con su tranquilidad característica, abrió los cajones, sacó su ropa de entrenamiento y, cuando estuvo dispuesta, salió de su habitanción y caminó hasta el gimnasio.

Robin estaba esperándola, ya con su uniforme de entrenamiento, que consistía tan solo en un short gris... no usaba remera **(jodido y tentador destino)**. Ahora ver a su amigo así no la afecto tanto, pero igualmente tuvo que concentrarse para no echarle aunque sea una ojeadita al bien torneado torso de robin **(*baba*)**.

-¿Cómo hisiste para cambiarte tan rápido?-Le preguntó la chica intrigada por la rapidez de su amigo.

-Es que mi habitación esta mucho más cerca del gimnasio que la de todos ustedes-Explicó sencilamente en chico maravilla; por primera vez la chica reparó en que no tenía la menor idea de en donde se encontraba la habitación de su líder.

-Bien, ¿Seguiremos entrenado con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?-Preguntó Robin, porque tení que demostrar (en algún lejano momento) que él podía ser tan fuerte como ella.

-Claro, como tú digas-Respondió ella con simpleza.

-Entonces, cada cual a su lugar-Dijo en tono demandante el líder.

Cada uno se paró frente al otro, en posición de ataque; se miraron durante aproximadamente dos minutos, esperando algún leve cambio en el otro: la desviación de la mirada, un pie que se corre casi imperceptiblemente o una simple alteración en la respiración.

Y esta última fué la que dió inicio a la batalla, por parte de Raven; pero a diferencia de lo que Robin interpretó, ella lo hizo intencionadamente, incitándolo a atacar.

Robin lanzó una tapada a las caderas de Raven, la cual fue esquivada por unos centímetros. La hechicera respondió con un golpe a el brazo derecho, el cual también fue esquivado, esta vez por milímetros. Robin se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de haber podido esquivar, por lo menos, uno de los golpes que le lanzaba la chica, se sintió orgulloso...y ahí cometió su error.

Se distrajo en sus pensamientos, cosa que Raven no desaprovechó. Con un paso largo, quedó detrás de él, y tomó ambos brazos de su contrincante; pusó su pie delante de sus piernas, lo empujó haciéndolo tropezar involuntariamente y así quedó él en el suelo, con ella encima.

-¿Qué opinión tienes ahora sobre la fuerza de las mujeres, Robin?-Le preguntó Raven, acercándose a su oído, con los labios rozándole la oreja.

El racional líder quedó helado; lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que esa situación no se acabara muy rápido. La sensación de electricidad en los labios y calor en el estómago se hizo presente de forma muy cálida y confortable. Su cerebro le decía que siguiera luchando, pero sus deseos... le pedían otra cosa.

Entonces el cuerpo que hacía peso sobre él desapareció. Se dió vuelta, desconcertado, buscando a la hechicera que lo confundía tanto. Esta estaba tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, con una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en la cara.

_-"Que bonita es"-_Fue el último pensamiento con sentido que pudo formular Robin, antes de que una sonisa de idiota le cruzara la cara, y de perderse en sus confusos pensamientos de enamorado.

-Ehem, ¿Robin?-Preguntó Raven, un poco preocupada por la expresión perdida y nublada que estaba presente en la cara de Robin.

-**¡Robin!**-Gritó Raven, ya bastante más preocupada.

-¿_Si, Rae?_- Preguntó casi en un susurro el chico maravilla.

-Levantáte Robin- Raven estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Claro- A Robin volvieron a trabajarle las neuronas.

-Oye, me parece que estás un poco "distendido" este día, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos por un café?- Le propuso su compañera; quizá de esa forma lograra despertarlo un poco.

-Claro, vamos por un café- El corazón de Robin le decía que no había nada más importante en ese momento que tomar un café con Raven. Aunque Slade hubiera estado en frente suyo, preferiría salir y tomar un café con ella **(este no es Robin O.o)**. Si hubieran consultado el reloj habrían sabido que eran las cinco de la tarde, hora más que común para tomar un café.

Volvieron a cambiarse, esta vez usado la ropa de civil, ya que querían estar tranquilos. Salieron del edificio, y caminaron tranquilamente hasta la tienda de café, donde hicieron su órden y se sentaron a tomar tranquilamente sus cafés en un banco del parque. Charlaban animadamente y cualquiera que los hubiera visto no pensaría que eran más que una pareja de novios en una cita.

Volvieron a la torre cuando eran más de las nueve de la noche; habían estado CUATRO horas sentados charlando de esto y de lo otro, cosa que hacía muy feliz a Robin.

Robin acompañó a Raven hasta su habitación, a pesar de las protestas de la chica. Cuando se abrió al puerta y Raven hubo entrado a su habitación, Robin le dijo:-Me gustó hablar contigo, Rae, espero que podamos hacerlo más seguido.

-Claro que si, Robin, pero no volvamos tan tarde. Cyborg va a emezar a elucubrar idioteces, y eso es lo que menos quiero.

-Claro, como tú digas-Y antes de que pudiera pensar en las concecuencias, le dió un beso en la megilla a su compañera, la cual abrió grandes los ojos por esta acción.

-Buenas noches, Rea-Dijo su amigo, para después darse vuelta sin más e irse, completamente rojo de verguenza.

Raven pensó:_ "Seguramente es su forma de darme las gracias; no debo olvidar de que Robin está muerto por Starfire. Robin es mi mejor amigo, nada más"_. Y con esta sencilla teoría (sencilla y errónea) se tranquilizó y se quedó dormida.

En cambio, Robin se cuestionaba: _"¿Qué hice?". Seguramente, ahora mismo, Raven se está arrepintiendo de haber ido a tomar un café conmigo, y no volverá a hacerlo. Soy un completo idiota, no debí haberla besado, aunque fuera en la megilla...aunque no me desagradó en lo más mínimo, su piel es suave y cálida, como toda ella. Además, tampoco me impidió que la besara, así que quizá a ella tampoco le desagradara... quizá somos el uno para el otro, después de todo...¡Pero que estoy pensando!, ¡Claro que somos el uno para el otro!. Yo la amo, y parece que ella siente lo mismo por mí; ahora queda el paso más difícil de todos: declarármele._

Y con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Robin se sumió en un profundo sueño.

**Ufff, no saben lo difícil que se me está haciendo esto. Mi "fuente de inspiración" se fué, y no se de donde sacar otra.**

**Querría escribir tantas cosas en este momento: agradecimientos, sugerencias y que se yo. **

**Por favor, dejen review, aunque no les haya gusta, con sus sugerencias, recomendaciones, críticas, buenas o malas, y puntos de vista de la historia.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, esto no es inspiración, sino aburrimiento (además, como empecé la secundaria se que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir). **

**Sin más, los dejo con otro capítulo.**

**P:D: estoy TRATANDO de ponerle caritas. Si no quieren, solo dejen un review diciéndolo (quiero review, cueste lo que cueste ¡carajo!... parezco Robin).**

Ya en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, estaban todos los titanes reunidos en la mesa. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, como si ningúno de los otros tres titanes (no creo que sea necesario decir quien eran los otros dos) tuvieran que rerciminarles nada por haber vuelto después de la cena. Cosa que Robin y Raven agradecían con toda su alma.

-Así que... ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ayer, ustedes dos SOLOS?-Adoro hacer que Cyborg haga preguntas idiotas.

Raven casi se atraganta con su té, al igual que Robin con su café. Como sus amigos no habían hecho comentarios respecto a la hora de su llegada, ni les habían preguntado siquiera a donde habían ido, ellos suponían que no les importaba. Estaban completamente equivocados.

Raven trató de hacer que el tema fuera relevante:-Fuimos a tomar un café, Cyborg. NADA MÁS- Le respondió con voz monótona.

-¿Salieron a las cinco y volvieron a las nueve y media, solo por haber tomado un café?- La pregunta había sido planteada por...¡¿Starfire?, ¿Pero ella no era la buena del grupo, la que intentaba AYUDAR a sus amigos en todo momento, y no undirlos más en la humillación delante de sus amigos?. Y lo que ya seguramente ustedes suponen, es verdad: Strafire estaba...bueno, pues...celosa.

-Si, Star, salimos a las cinco y volvimos a las tres. ¿Es malo que dos amigos salgan un rato a conversar?-Le reclamó Raven, confundida y molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Bueno, pero Star tiene razón: llegaron demasiado tarde. ¿Estuvieron CUATRO HORAS Y MEDIA tomando un café?, ¿No crees que es poco creíble, Raven?-Le preguntó Cyborg con una sonrisa pícara.

-La verdad es que creo que Raven tiene razón, solo salimos a tomar un café y luego nos quedamos charlando en una banca del parque, nada más.-Robin explicaba todo esto con una tranquilidad artificial.

-Claaaaaaro, Robin. ¿En serio quieres qué te creamos?-Le preguntó, esta vez chico Bestia, cruzado de brazos y con un tono de enfado totalmente obvio.

-Bueno, si nuestros propios amigos no nos creen cuando decimos la verdad, ¿Quién nos va creer?, ¿RedX?- Le respondió, esta vez Raven. Utilizó el nombre del desgraciado **(y lo repito: SEXY) **villando que ya la había acosado dos veces en una semana.

-Tú solo defiendes a Robin porque no quieres que nadie sepa que sales con él- Le dijo el metamorfo con celos, haciendo que Raven y Robin se sonrojaran.

-Chicos, Raven y yo solo salimos por un café. Es verdad, nos quedamos charlando hasta muy tarde; el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte con sus AMIGOS. Ustedes tienen que saber que la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer existe-_"Pero yo no quiero solo ser amigo de Raven"_, estos fueron los pensamientos del chico pelopincho.

-Claro que existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, Robin. Tienes razón, dejemos el tema disfrutemos de un cálido y agradable desayuno de amigos-Dijo la tamaraneana con una sonrisa, después de haber escuchado las palabras de Robin se sentía más tranquila.

-Pseee, mejor dejemos el tema antes de que se pongan como tomates- Cyborg dijo una última (e innecesaria) broma; porque el también deseaba desayunar en paz, y no quería una pelea tan temprano.

Parecía que Chico Bestia quería decir algo más, pero se resignó y tan solo lanzó un leve gruñido. Bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a comer su delicioso desayuno a base de tofu en silencio.

Y así fué todo el cálido, amigable, divertido y MALDITO desayuno: en silencio. Ningún titán quería abrir la boca para no crear otro conflicto; dejando de lado a Cyborg que, ajeno a la tensión presente en el ambiente, se limitaba a tragar su desayuno.

Como era de esperarse (porque en un fic donde todos se quedan en silencio TIENE que pasar algo) la alarma empezó a sonar. Robin corrió al tablero de mandos y se fijó en que villano estaba atacando esta vez la hermosa y pacífica Jump City.

-¡Es Control Freak!-Les informó el líder, después de unos pocos segundos.

-Ayyy, viejo, a ese chavo (¿Por qué dijo chavo?) siempre lo vencemos, ¿Qué no se cansa?- Preguntó Chico Bestia, sin ganas de salir a pelear una batalla ganada de antemano.

-Eso no importa, esta asaltando el banco y nuestro deber el detenerlo. ¡Titanes, vamos!- Exclamó el chico maravilla, corriendo ya hacia la puerta.

Todos los demás lo siguieron, pero cada cual tomo su "transporte". Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia iban volando, éste último convertido en terodáctilo; mientras que Robin iba en su moto y Cyborg en el auto-T.

Control Freak estaba robando el banco, pero con su poca "masa muscular" no podía llegar muy lejos. Cuando vió que los cinco titanes estaban frente a él, exclamó:-¡Jajajaja, los Titanes otra vez!. ¿No están cansados de ser vencidos por mí?- caras de "idiota" por parte de todos los titanes.

-¡Cállate!. ¡Titanes, ataquen!-A que no adivinan quien dijo esto...¿Cyborg?. Naaa. Como es un clásico, todos saben que lo dijo el chico maravilla.

No hacía falta más. Starfire empezó a lanzarle sus starblots, Cyborg le disparó una onda sónica con su cañón, Chico Bestia se transformó en un elefante y lo embistió, Raven envolvió unos autos y se los lanzó y, por último, Robin con sus boomerangs.

No es necesario decir que después de todos estos ataques Control Freak estaba tirado en el piso, donde parece estar inconsiente, y las bolsas de dineroestan dispersadas por el piso.

La policía está llegando, se oyen de lejos las sirenas. Los Titanes están recibiendo los agradecimientos de la gente. Entonces, sin que nadie lo vea Control Freak comienza a levantarse lentamente del suelo, lleva su mano a un bolsillo de su saco, y saca el control que el utiliza; lanza un rayo en dirección a los Titanes.

-¡Amigos, cuidado!-Grtita Starfire, siendo ella la única que estaba vigilando de a ratos al villano.

Todos llegan a correrse...todos excepto Raven **(¿se dieron cuenta de qué siempre es Raven a la qué lastimamos?)**.

El rayo impactó en su espalda, quemándole la parte trasera de la capa y el leotardo, dejando al descubierto su espalda; en la cual corrían gotas de sangre.

Sus amigos se enfurecieron al ver esto: ¡¿Por qué les estaba pasando esto?. ¡Siempre que creían haber derrotado de una p*** vez al maldito villano, este se levantaba y atacaba a Raven!.

Cyborg y Star se lanzaron al ataque, pero no era ya necesario, como ustedes son muy inteligentes deben haber adivinado que Robin y Chico Bestia se "abalanzaron" literalmente contra Control Freak con unas claras ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, patearla con tanta fuerza que saliera de la atmósfera terrestre, y que se convirtiera en una nueva clase de meteorito.

Ambos estaban atacando al paético villano con sus propias manos, usando su fuerza titánica para vengarse de que éste hubiera osado lanzar su inmundo rayo contra la espalda de su amada.

El estúpido malechor pedía clemencia, y se la hubieran dado... si hubieran estado en sus cabales. Pues la purita verdad era que Robin y Beast Boy estaban totalmente cegados por la ira. Daban golpes con el único fin de lastimar, de vengarse. Una mueca de odio profundo estaba presente en el rostro de ambos.

-¡Oigan, amigos, paren! ¡Raven está bien!-Gritó una asustada alienígena, viendo que su amiga se levantaba con dificultad del suelo; la ferocidad de sus dos compañeros la estaba asustando considerablemente.

Al instante ambos dejaron de golpear al maldito bastardo y salieron corriendo al lugar donde Starfire ayudaba a Raven a levantrse. Los dos titanes tomaron a la gótica por los brazos, tirando para...¡darle el beso de recuperación! ...no, todos sabemos que esos dos (en especial Robin) son muy vergonzosos, solo querían estar cerca de la chica, SOLOS.

Raven trataba de comprender lo que pasaba, hacía menos de cinco segundos estaba en los delicados y femeninos brazos de su amiga tamaraneana, y ahora dos brazos (unos no muy femeninos, y PARA NADA DELICADOS) tiraban de ella en direcciones opuestas.

Dirigió su mirada a la derecha, allí estaba Robin; hacía la izquierda, allí estaba Chico Bestia. ¿Para qué carajos la jalaban?. Estaba bien que fueran amigos y todas esas cursilerias, pero demonios, que estaba empezando a dolerle... y como esos dos no parecían tener intención de parar...

-¡Suelten mis brazos, o juro por Trigon que les arranco los suyos!- Fué el dulce grito de la dama oscura. Creyó que con el grtio que les había pegado estarían tan atemorizados que no se atreverían a acercársele en toda la semana; estaba equivocada.

Ambos titánes se aferraron con una fuerza protectora a sus brazos. Deseaban defenderla y susurrarle al oído que todo iba a estar bien, pero que por una vez en su vida se dejara cuidar. Que se dejara tratar como la hermosa mujer que era. Que por una vez en su vida, ella fuera la princesa en apuros, para poder ser ellos los valientes príncipes que la rescatabn; claro está que ningúno quería la "ayuda" del otro.

-Raven, por una vez me vas a dejar que te ayude, y te informo que lo haré, quieras o no-El que habló fue, para sorpesa de todos, Chico Bestia; y la sorpresa no se debió a que quisiera ayudar a Raven, sino a el tono decidido y maduro que usó.

Raven, al igual que los otro titánes, estaba bastante aturdida por el cambio de tono de su verde compañero, además de un poco intimidada; prefirió hacerle caso sin rechistar. Se dejó conducir al auto por sus dos compañeros, los cuales todavía la sujetaban por los brazos; Starfire miraba a Robin con una pequeña mueca de disgusto, Cyborg estaba más preocupado por la herida de Raven que por la inusitada atención que le dirigía el líder a la titán oscura.

-Ahora pónganla en el auto-T...aunque no estoy muy seguro de si podrá mantener la espalda contra el asiento, ¿Raven, tendrías algún inconveniente de ir acostada?-Le preguntó Cyborg examinando las quemaduras de la espalda de su amiga: no eran muy graves, pero seguro que le dolerían por un corto plazo de tiempo.

Raven, que a pesar de no estar muy dolorida, si estaba bastante cansada.

-Si, Cyborg, no hay inconveniente. En el camino puedo curarme las quemaduras.-Respondió Raven, sin alterar el tono de voz, pese a estar un poco incómoda por tener que descansar su cabecita endemoniada sobre las piernas de alguno de sus compañeros.

Bueno, el asunto quedó así (seguramente ustedes ya se lo esperaban, porque soy demasiaaaaaado obvia): Raven tendría que apoyar la cabeza sobre las piernas de Chico Bestia, las piernas sobre Star, y lo demás sobre el asiento restante.

Raven estaba demasiado cansada, además de concentrada en curarse las quemaduras, para sentirse incómoda por el echo de estar sobre Chico Bestia; dicertamente entró en trance y comenzó su trabajo.

El que si estaba visiblemente nervioso era Chico Bestia. Tener el rostro de Raven tan cerca y no poder hacerle por lo menos una caricia era todo un reto. Además, sus labios estaban tan indefensos, ella ni se enteraría...pero sus amigos si. Y lo peor de todo, Raven lo mataría si se llegara a enterar, y ella se enteraría de alguna forma, como siempre.

Y el otro que tembién estaba incómodo, pero que era menos obvio, era Robin. Su compañero mutante estaba DEMASIADO cerca de Raven para su gusto...aunque su gusto era que este estuviera a no menos de cinco kilómetros de ella. Pero se tranquiliza un poco al ver que el chico verde, a pesar de estar sonrojado, se contiene de hacer cualquier movimiento. De todas formas el líder no dejaba de mirar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Chico Bestia.

Unos quince minutos después Raven salió del trance. Dió un leve gemido de dolor al tratar de moverse, porque al haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición le entumecía los músculos. Abrió lenatamente los ojos, esperando ver el techo del a'uto, que no vió. Lo primero que pudo ver fueron un par de ojos esmeraldas, grandes, expresivos, profundos...¿De quién más podían ser, si no de su querido...perdón, corrigo eso, de su insoportable compañero verde?. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de sobre que...ejem, sobre _quien _estaba.

Como todos sabemos, Raven es muy inteligente y siempre sabe que hacer...menos en situación incómodas como esas, porque ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Quedarte media hora mirando esos hipnóticos ojos verdes como una idiota, o levantarte lo más rápido posible para pegarte un cocazo con tu compañero, en el cual estas justamente sobre sus piernas?. Porque la segunda opsión fue la que Raven eligió.

Así que pasó lo que ya expliqué antes, el chocazo entre las dos cabezas fue inevitable y doloroso. Raven volvió a caer sobre las piernas de Chico Bestia, mientras la cabeza de este rebotaba contra la del respaldo. Ambos soltaron una pequeña (no se olviden de que ellos son titánes, muy machos y...¿machas?) exclamación de dolor y se sobaron la frente buscando el chichón.

-Lo siento, Chico Bestia, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la dama de las sombras, bastante apenada por su clara falta de entido común:_ Duh! Claro que no está bien! Casi le rompo la cabeza y le pregunto "¿Estás bien?". Fantástico, ahora pensarán que además de rara, idiota._

-Si, Rea...lo siento, Raven, ¿Tú estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado su veerde compañero, que más que pensar que ella fuera una idiota se preocupaba por el enorme huevo violeta que se estaba formando en la frente de la chica por su culpa.- Tiene un moretón enorme en la frente.- le informó el chico.

Raven se tocó más detenidamente la frente, y encontró el huevo de pascuas que tenía en la cabeza. Lo curó rápidamente con sus poderes, y prosiguió a examinar la frente de su amigo con sus pálidos dedos, provocando el sonrojo de este.

En el asiento delantero, Robin contemplaba la escena con los ojos semicerrados, y escondía las manos para que no se notarán los puños que estaba formando con estas.

-Rae, ¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó un sonrojado Chico Bestia a su indiferente compañera.

-Examino tu cabeza, porque creo que tú también tienes un moretón-Espetó con simpleza la chica.

El cambiante se dejó examinar (como si se fuera a negar) y cuando la hechicera hubo localizado y curado su chichón, le dijo:-Gracias, Rae.

-Te he dicho mil veces que n... bueno, por hoy déjalo, estoy demasiado cansada para esto-La pobre Raven estaba demasiado cansada para retarlo por acortar su nombre, cosa que odiaba. Se resignó a levantarse, esta vez calmada, y sentarse en el asiento junto a Starfire.

El resto del viaje fue callado y sencillo, llegaron antes de que se dieran cuenta. Eran ya las nueve de la noche (como pasa el tiempo cuando escribo sobre esta pareja), así que, después de una siemple cena, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Cuatro de ellos se quedaron pensando, solo hubo uno que se durmió de inmediato.

¿Ya adivinaron quiénes son los otros?. Yo se que ustedes son muy inteligente, así que podemos ahorrarnos esta parte.

Cada uno de estos transnochadores se preguntaba una cosa distinta. Vamos primero con la hermosa y alegre tamaraneana:_ "¿Cómo he de interpretar todas estas señales de cariño por parte de mi querido Robin hacia mi amiga Raven? ¿Será qué él se ha enamorado de ella? ¡Espero que no! ¿Él no estaba enamorado de mí? ¿O yo habré interpretado mal sus señales? Quizá el nunca me mandó ningúna, y solo fué mi imaginación... o quizá esto sea mi imaginación, y solo son estúpidas elucubraciones...pero yo se que es verdad, y como amo tanto a Robin quiero que sea feliz ¡Dejaré que esten juntos, solo por verlo feliz! Quizá esto desgarré mi corazón en millones de pedazos, pero vale la pena si Robin y Raven son felices. Pero si llego a notar la más leve sugerencia de que el corázon de Robin aún me pertenece no la ingoraré._

Como todos sabemos, Starfire es una excelente persona, que siempre quiere lo mejor ara sus amigos. Pero si Robin da la más leve señal...ella no se hará rogar.

Ahora vamos con Robin, quien tirado en la camma pensaba:_"Así que mis sospechas son ciertas, Chico Bestia también esta enamorado de Raven. Pero no creo realmente que ella corresponda sus sentimientos hacia él, creo que solo lo ve como un hermano menor. Igualmente voy a tener que abrir bien los ojos por cualquier cosa que él pueda intentar. Igualmente, creo saber interpretar las señales que Raven me manda; sutiles, sí, pero ella es muy tímida. ¿Y si ella no estuviera enamorada de mí, por qué se me acercaría mucho más que a cualquier otro chico que conoce? Sip, definitivamente, ella es mía."_

Uff, Robin sabe lo que quiere, y va a hacer TODO lo posible (y también lo imposible) por tenerla a su lado. Nada lo va a detener...solo tiene que pensar como declarar sus sentimientos hacia una chica que núnca creyó que podría querer más que como a una amiga.

Vemos en la habitación más tenebrosa de la torre a una chica mitad demonio enrollada en las mantas de su cama, mirando confundida el techo:_ "Argh! Yo pensé que lo de Chico Bestis se pasaría rápido, nada más que un amor pasajero. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él? ¡Somos todo lo contrario! ¡No tenemos nada en común! ¡¿En qué carajos estaban pensando mis emociones al dirigírse de forma romántica hacia él?...Además, él aún ama a Terra, debo aceptarlo y seguir viviendo. ¡Como si el amor fuera tan importante!... Después de todo, he vivido sin amor hasta ahora, puedo sobrevivir hasta el día que muera, sola, sin nadie a mí lado, sin haber formado una familia, sinhaber tenido hijos...¡pero que más dá! ¡No es importante y punto!...Además, el no me ama..._

Bueno, como podemos ver, Raven no es la persona más "positiva" que se conoce sobre la faz de la tierra. Va a aceptar que el chico que de verdad ama se le escape de las manos, como arena de los dedos. Ella cree que el amor no es para ella, quizá sea así, quizá no. Ya lo veremos.

Y, por último, ¡Chico Bestia! (quería dejar lo más cómico para el final).

Una cosa verde estaba tirada, toda despatarrada, sobre una cama, pensado...si, pensando, podemos saltarnos el clásico chiste, vamos a lo importante:-_Ahhhh! Raven! Tan hermosa, poderosa, rebelde, increíble, decidida, inteligente...Eres lo más completo que hay en el mundo!, por lo menos para mí, y eso es suficiente. Pero no creo que nunca llegues a amarme como yo lo hago, debes de pensar que soy un inmaduro, idiota, estúpido, insensible y malcriado compañero de trabajo. Seguramente debes pensar, como todos, que sigo enamorado de Terra; nunca fué así. Es extraño, pero ahora que lo pienso, con ella era todo demasiado...sencillo: nunca tuve que esforzarme para conseguir una sonrisa por parte de ella, no la veía como un desafío. Todo era tan fácil que quizá en algún punto llegara a aburrirme; es verdad que era mi amiga, ya aún lo es, pero nunca fué amor, solo curiosidad por una chica que no me despreciaba. Pero tú, Raven, eres todo un desafío. Uno que quiero vencer, ¡Y se que lo lograré, no se como, pero lograré enamorarte!_

Bueno, después de toda la depresión de Raven, es bueno "leer" a alguien más positivo y que luchará por lo que quiere. Chico Bestia sabe que lo que siente por ella es puro y sincero (lo siento, muy cursi y meloso, hasta yo siento verguenza de mí). Luchará por lo que quiere, aunque tenga que luchar contra mil Trigons pora conseguirlo; pero es más sencillo luchar contra mil Trigons que llegar al corazón de Raven.

**Uffff, ya se me cayeron los dedos, mierda! Realemte me estoy poniendo demasiado melosa, quiero más acción; parece que mi inspiración se está inclinando por estos lados de el romanticismo dulce empalagoso, así que no se como terminará este fic. Mi idea, un poco, en este fic fué poner los pensamientos de todos más en claro, para mí (sobretodo, porque se me está mezclando todo) y para cualquiera que todavía sienta ganas de lee esta cosa. En los próximos capítulos trataré de poner más acción, porque hasta yo me aburro.**

**No me maten (aunque realemte no mucha gente lee mi fic) pero estaba pensando en dejarlo, me doy cuenta de que hay muchas lagunas en mis conociemientos sobre los Teen Titans, porque hace mucho que no veo la serie, años y años de no revivir la infancia de mi infancia.**

**Quería pedirle cualquier connsejo que se les ocurra, lo que sea. Crtíticas buenas o MALAS, no voy a llorar, se los prometo. Pero piensen de verdad, ¿Les gusta lo que acaban de leer?, ¿No es trillado, o aburrido, o le falta algo?. Sean sinceros, aunque sea difícil.**

**Ah!, una cosa más. Pueden dejar sus sugerencias; quizá hay mucos que ya se aburrieron de mi historia, o que tienen ya pensado un final para la misma, o cualquier cosa. No se contengan, escríbanla en un review. **

**Saludos y cuídense!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, he decidido no intentar poner caritas, ya que me han dicho, y con TODA la razón del mundo, que no es lo mío. Son un montón, por eso me olvido de usarlas y la verdad es que me aburren; esto no quiere decir que no lea fics con caritas, porque en muchos casos estan bien utilizadas y hacen que me mate de la risa.**

**Me esta costando horrores escribir, pero trato, porque aunque ya no tenga mi anterior "fuente de inspiración" (si, creo en eso, ¿y qué?) se que tengo un "compromiso" con los pocos lectores de mi fic. Eso me da un poco de energía para seguir.**

**Trataré de ser menos cursi, porque creo que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar arco iris y escupir unicornios.**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen bla bla bla bla bla, sin fines de lucro bla bla bla, solo para diversión bla bla bla bal DC bla bla bla bla odio esta cosa.**

Bueno, vemos a todos los titanes dormidos; a una gran cantidad de gente en Jump City dormida. Mucha gente que esta despierta baila en discotecas, canta un "feliz cumpleaños" a todo volúmen, mientras otra está sentada en distintos bares, pero todas tienen un baso de alcohol en la mano...Y otros dos individuos se encuentran teniendo una interesante conversación, que a cualquiera que esté leyendo esto le interesará.

_-Así que, crées que te has enamorado de ella, ¿Me equivoco?-_ Pregunta una voz seca, en un susurro casi inaudible. Su tono deja ver un apice de desprecio y asco.

El otro individuo gruño:_-No lo creo, estoy totalmente seguro; ese es un problema, tanto para ella como para mí. Se que ella no puede sentir más que repugnancia por... alguien como yo. Pero quizá, si llegara a alejarla de sus compañeros pueda tenerla a mi lado...de nuestro lado-_ En la oscuridad se pudo ver una amplia sonrisa, una malvada, de dientes muy blancos.

_-No niego que tenerla a nuestro lado no representería una gran ventaja... pero sabes que es inútil tratar de que venga para nuestro. Es verdad, en ella hay maldad, pero hay mucha más "bondad" en comparación. Es simplemente imposible._- El sujeto no parecía muy convencido; mejor dicho: nada convencido.

_-No, no es imposible. Si logramos nuestro principal objetivo, estoy seguro de que el odio la carcomerá por dentro, ¿Y qué más útil para descargar tu odio y rencor que una ciudad indefensa?. Si sus amigos no están aquí para hacerla entrar en razón, nadie podrá detenerla- "Esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de ella"_. Pensamientos románticos en la cabeza de este malvado sujeto es lo último que me podía imaginar.

_-De seguro esa es una de las cosas que te gusta: su ferocidad, su obstinación, su capacidad de liberar la maldad, su fuerza, su poder... es una pena que tú no puedas controlarlos-_ Le espetó no sin poca maldad en personaje de la voz seca.

_-¡Cállate!-_ Gritó el sujeto de las sombras, golpeando una mesa que tenía enfrente con el puño, mientras detrás de ellos se escuchaba el soido de algo explotando.

El otro hombre lo miraba con tranquilidad, sabía hasta que punto podía presionar. Las emociones de su..."ayudante" estaban muy aleteradas, si no lo calmaba pronto, destruiría todo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

_-Cálmate, la impaciencia y la ira no son buenos consejeros-_Le ordenó bruscamente el otro, tratando de calmarlo. Su intercolutor respiró varias veces, onda y lentamente, mientras sus músculos se relajaban y sus hombros decendían, ya que estaban casi a la altura de sus orejas, por causa de la tensión.

_-Tienes razón, pero sigues siendo desesperante. No es asunto tuyo lo que me atraiga de ella o no, limítate a aprovechar la oportunidad de vengarte y deshacerte de tus enemigos que te estoy brindando. Pocas veces vamos a tener una oportunidad como esta; mejor dicho: núnca. Esto no se repetirá. Aprovechémosla ahora que la tenermos. Los dos saldremos ganando, además de que tú y yo sabemos que si logramos nuestros fines nadie se interpondrá ante tí. Ni suiquiera yo y ella._

_-Si, es verdad-_Tuvo que reconocer el otro, mientras pensaba detenidamente-_tú eres un maleante solitario, y ella sería tu compañera, si es que logras convencerla. Se que núnca intentarás tomar el poder, porque sabes que no es lo que quieres, un cargo de rsponsabilidad no es para tí, y lo sabes. Desde ese punto de vista tu propuesta se vuelve muy atractiva...casi tanto como tu amiguita-_Esto último lo dijo con una clara intención de molestarlo, pero también quería dejar en claro quien seguía siendo el dominante en ese debate.

Se escuchó el sonido de cristales rotos, y un gruñido de advertencia surgió de los labios del hombre al que iba dirigída la broma, y un brillo rojo destelló en sus ojos.

_-No me provoqués, sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora; no es conveniente para tí que mi nuevas "habilidades" se pongan en tu contra-_Le dijo, tratando tanto de hacer que el otro no lo provocara como a no pensar en que nadie tocaría su Ra... ¡NO! ¡NADIE MÁS QUE ÉL TENÍA DERECHO SOBRE ELLA! El era su dueño, simplemente porque la había reclamado antes...o eso el pensaba.

_-Está bien, tranquilízate antes de que destroces todo el lugar-_ La brusquedad volvía a hacer acto de presencia en la voz del sujeto misterioso.

_-Déjalo, ya no es importante. Solo una cosa es importante, ¿Acéptas o no?-_ Quería que terminara, basta, asunto cerrado. Solo deseaba sumirse en sus pensamientos para poder contener la alegría de pensar que pronto la tendría en sus brazos, toda para él. Toda DE él. Solos; donde fuera cuando fuera (pero cuanto antes mejor). Su cuerpo la pedía, la exigía...la deseaba.

El otro meditó unos instantes, los pros y los contras. ¿Qué haría si el plan fallaba? Podía huir tranquilamente, no estaba ligado por estúpidos sentimientos como el otro joven. Estúpida juventud con sus estúpidas hormonas, esas cosas innecesarias. ¿Para qué carajos las hormonas estaban presentes en los cuerpos de los supervillanos? Solo para complica el trabajo.

Pero se estaba desviando del tema. La propuesta era muy atractiva, y no ponía en juego nada muy comprometedor, solo parte de su tecnología. Pero en ambos casos, derrota y victoria, él saldría ganando: si las cosas salían mla, por lo menos abría disfrutado de ver a sus enemigos sufrir, además de jugosa información sobre sus puntos débiles. Y si, en cambio, salían victoriosos, el sería el amoy señor (que mal sonó eso, por jebus) de toda la apacible Jump City, y ¿Quién sabe? con la paciencia debida y la un cerebro como el suyo podría llegar a "rey del mundo". Rió para sus adentros, pensando en tal idiotez.

_-Bien, te ayudaré. No tengo nada que perder-_Accedió el hombre finalmete, para satisfacción del otro.

_-Sabía que al final no te negarías-_Expresó con petulancia mal disimulada en la voz este, irritando al otro.

_-Te brindo mi ayuda por propio deseo, no por caridad ni porque me haya vuelto un "benefactor de los necesitados", ni nada parecido. Es más, dentro de poco, y su tu plan tiene éxito, espero ser todo lo contrario. Así que tú abstente de hacer cualquier comentario de esos insolentes, o sino yo no me dentendré cuando haga algún comentario sobre tu "amiguita", y puedo hacer muchos, y muy sugerentes. Se como son los adolecentes con sus malditas hormonas-_ Quería dejar en muy en claro cuales iban a ser las prioridades y la persona al mando.

Ruido de cristales rompiéndose:_-Como tú digas._

_7:00 a.m Torre T_

Raven abre los ojos lentamente. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió; no secó su pelo porque estaban en verano y no era necesario, es más, a veces hacía tanto calor y sudaba tanto que daba la impresión de que su pelo nunca se secára.

Subió a la azotea, como todos los días. Era su rutina, aburrida, quizá. Agradable también. Además, esos días había tenido la companía de Robin, el cual se despetraba más temprano que nunca. Habían dejado a parte las seciones de entrenamiento, ya que estaban muy cansados y tenían más ganas de hablar que de luchar (y Robin estaba harto de que Raven le ganara en todos los comabtes); solo entrenaban de vez en cuando.

Se estaba convirtiendo en su nueva rutina hablar con Robin todos los días, porque aunque ella no lo fuera a admitir, ni siquiera bajo amenaza, Robin despedía un aura tranquilizadora que le venía de maravilla. Estar con el era tranquilizador y las conversaciones que mantenía con el eran muy animadas, pero también maduras. Estar con él era todo un gusto, cómodo y sencillo a la vez. SU MEJOR AIMGO.

Robin entreabrió los ojos. Se los frotó tratando de sacarse las lagañas. Debía bañarse rápido (no le gustaba estar sucio ante la limpia y siempre fresca Raven) y poners ropa limpia (como es debido, pero ustedes, chicas, saben como son los hombres).

En fin, una ducha rápida, ropa limpia; y, por las dudas, unas mentitas para el aliento, porque con Raven nunca se sabe si ese no será el día en el que pueda, por fin, decirle lo que siente. Las mentitas sirvían para que si, llegado el caso, tuvieran que cerrar las declaraciones con un beso él no tuviera el aliento a perro.

Subió a la azotea muy ansioso, repitíendose, como todos los días, que quizá pudiera reunir el valor necesario y besarla. Y que, tal vez solo tla vez, ella le correspondiera. Pensar eso era simplemente rutina. Le encantaba, pero si no se le declaraba a Raven pronto, terminaría por explotar.

Allí estaba la hechicera, como todos los días, para felicidad de Robin. Habían acordado no contarle a sus compañeros nada, porque nigúno de los dos deseaba tener que soportar las burlas de Cyborg. Aunque Raven también había tomado la determinación de no decir nada para no herir a Starfire, porque aunque entre ella y Robin no hubiera nada no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga sin razón alguna (que buena es Raven, por eso todos la queremos). Y Robin había accedido a regadientes, porque para él no habría nada mejor que poder restregarle su "casi victoria" a Chico Bestia en la cara. Pero por Rae lo que fuera.

Así que nos quedamos con Robin mirando la espalda de Raven, cosa que el agradecía porque de haber estado mirándola a la cara habría puesto tal cara de idiota que hubiera dado envidia al mismísimo Bob Esponja. Aunque había aprendido a disimular un poco mejor cuando estaba frente a Raven, pero nunca hay que subestimar la belleza de esta.

Bien, Raven voltéa y se encuentra con que Robin la miraba muy intensamente. El rubor se sube a sus mejillas, jodida sangre. ¡¿Por qué cojones (siempre quise decir/escribir eso) la miraba así?. Él era de Starfire, y las cosas iban a ser así hasta el fin de los tiempos, cosa que la hacía feliz porque su amiga extraterrestre sería feliz, pero Robin nunca se le había declarado abiertamente a la tamaraneana. Si así la miraba a ella, que solo era una amiga, no quería imaginarse siquiera como miraría a Starfire.

-Buenos días, Robin. ¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó la ojivioleta, considerando que el tiempo de mirarse uno a el otro había sido más que suficiente e incómodo.

-Bien, Rea, ¿Y tú?-El chico maravilla estaba totalmente feliz por que fuera ella la que, por primera vez, empezara una conversación; pues siempre era él el primero en darle los buenos días.

-Igual de bien que simpre-Respondió con monotonía, pero con atisbo de diveersín la dama de las sombras.

-¿Quiéres que traiga té?-Robin creía que quizá con un té su amiga se relajaría y pudieran charlar con menos sarcasmo de por medio.

-Bueno, pero ya que vamos podríamos desayunar- La verdad era que Raven tenía un poco de hambre.-La verdad es que tengo hambre- Yo sabía.

-Claro, es más, si quieres te preparo unos panqueques-Bien, muy bien Robin, sobornar a Raven con panqueques, muy listo (son panqueques los que adora Raven, no? sino no lo son, por favor díganmelo y aclaren cuales son los que le gustan).

-Genial, muchas gracias-Le dijo mucho más animada la titán oscura, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro ante la perspectiva de su desayuno preferido.

-N-no hay d-de q-que-Está bien, Robin estaba mucho más entrenado para soportar las deslumbrantes miradas de Raven, pero soportar una de esas exóticas y hermosas sonrisas ya era demasiado. Sus neuronas se desconectaron y empezó a babear (ok, no, no lo hizo solo porque soy muuuuy buena y no quiero hacer quedar mal a Robin).

-Gracias Robin. Mmmmm, ¿Bajamos?-Su amiga lo miró con cara rara._ ¿Qué le sucede a Robin? Está más raro que de costumbre, aunque creo que no soy la indicada para juzgar eso._ Pensó Raven, dejando el tema aparte. Con el estómago vacío no iba a pensar bien.

-Si, claro-_Bien, Robin, ahora solo debes disimular tu sonrisa de idiota y todo saldrá genial...aunque mi sonrisa es muy varonil. Pero frente a Raven es mejor no alardear._ Ustedes saben que Robin es muuuuy humilde.

Bajaron las escaleras sumidos en un total silencio, uno que no era incómodo. Ambos sabían que cuando no había nada para hablar era mejor callar. Ningúno hablaba de más; sus comentarios podían ser graciosos, pero también hablaban de cosas serias y disfrutaban tener a alguien al lado con el que pudieran sentarse a hablar como titánes normales (si es que alguno de los titánes es normal).

Atravesaron la puerta de la sala común y caminaron lentamente hacia la cocina. Raven calentó el agua para su té, y Robin comenzó a cocinar los panquques para él y Raven mientras ponía a hacer un poco de café. Todo esto lo hacían en un total silencio, cosa que Raven destacaba en Robin y...cosa que Robin AMABA en Raven.

Se sentaron a la mesa, la ojivioleta con su taza de té humeante en la mano y Robin haciendo malabares con los dos platos de panqueques y su café. Este le pasó un plato a la chica que le dijo:-Muchas gracias, Robin-Mientras le ponía jarabe en la cima a su desayuno.

El chico miraba con disimulo los movimintos de su amiga. Le gustaba la delicadeza y a la vez la desición que presentaba cada uno de ellos. Empezó a darle sorbitos a su café, que estaba hirviendo, pero este no parecía tener sensibilidad en la lengua.

-Robin, ¿No crées que eso está muy caliente?-Ok, a Raven no se le pasa nada por alto.

-¿Hum?-_Debo dejar de mirar sus movimientos y prestar más atención a su boca...a esos labios tan seductores y pálidos, que me encantaría besar...¡Me está preguntando algo!-_¿Cómo, Raven?-

-Que si tu café no esta demasiado caliente-LE repitió al hechicera, ya totalmente segura de que a su líder le sucedía algo malo-Pero no importa, déjalo...Mmmm, Robin, ¿Te sucede algo malo?-Perguntó con preocupación la hechicera a su amigo de pelo parado.

Entonces este la empezó a mirar con intensidad durante varios minutos. Sus ojos (bueno, el antifaz y los ojos violetas de Raven) se encontraron, se sumergían en los del otro, tratando de ver a la verdader persona que había detrás de la máscara de inseguridades, frialdad, ira y decepciónes.

Era un momento tan íntimo, que solo se puede compartir una vez, o como máximo dos, en la vida de un titán que no tiene tiempo para lo sentimental. Esa situación no se repetiría; luego de todo eso alguno de los dos desviaría su mirada y nadie volvería a hablar del tema. Eso era demasiado inuasual entre amigos, demasido ÍNTIMO.

No se repetiría, no habría otra oportunidad... Robin lo sabía.

El chico se levantó, lenta y tranquilamente. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, ya no podía aguantar más. Tenía toda la seguridad posible sobre sus sentimientos sobre la chica; no pensaba lastimarla. quería demostrarle todo lo que hebía callado por demasiado tiempo.

Raven estaba más que preocupada, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Robin, su racional y lógico líder? ¿Tendría fiebre? ¿Estaría delirando?. Quería preguntárselo, pero los labios no le respondían; estab nerviosa porque el chico se acercaba más y más...lo tenía cada vez más cerca...la estaba poniendo REALMENTE nerviosa. ¡Por favor! ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba con Robin?... ¿Sería que él iba a bes...?¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Y mil veces no; el estaba enamorado de Starfire, de su MEJOR amiga. Ella no era bonita ni divertida ni tenía ningún atractivo de nada; entonces ¡¿Por qué Robin se acercaba a ella?

El chico maravilla daba pasos cortos pero seguros, de alguien que sabe lo que va a hacer y también las consecuencias que puede acarrear eso. Pero la descición se le notaba.

Cuando estaba a un escaso metro de Raven se paró en seco, y Raven suspiró para sus adentros, aliviada. Pero su alivio no duró mucho al ver que la mano de Robin se deslizaba hacia su cara (la de él, lamento tener que aclarar) y se dirigía directamente, de forma vacilante, a su antifaz.

Y, para GRAN sorpresa de Raven, se lo quitó; dejando a la vista un par de profundos y hermosos ojos azules, Los cuales la miraba con una intensidad y...¿Cariño?

Luego de esto Robin volvió a acercarse a ella con sus pasos seguros. Se inclinó levemente, para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Estaban tan cerca que el chico podía apreciar l rubor en las megillas de la chica, pero también veía la confusión más que obvia en sus ojos. Pronto todas sus dudas quedarían despejadas...o quizá solo le traería más.

Tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica, que estaba pasando rápidamente del color gris al rojo. Puso una mano en su megilla, ella estab paralizada. Atrajo su rostro al de él, ella contuvo la respiración. Despositó un suave beso en los labios de su compañera, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder por la sorpresa.

_¡¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?_

**Bueno, creo que ya vamos por el capítulo cinco, ¿No?**

**Lamento verdaderamnte haber tardado tanto, y si todavía alguien lee esta cosa quiero que sepa que estaría más que agradecida si me dejara un review con sugerencias, consejos, críticas buenas o malas.**

**De verdad lamento haberlos hecho esperar, quiero que lo sepan.**

**Pero creo que la cagué, porque ¿cómo continúo ahora?**

**Si tienen algun tipo de sugerencia no se cayen y apreten el botoncito que dice "review".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien, aquí va el capítulo cinco y bla bla bla bla bla. **

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen bla bla bla bla bla (odio esta estúpida parte, quita tiempo precioso a mi jodido fic).**

Robin seguía besando a una confundida (la cual esta completamente justificado) Raven. El chico maravilla no parecía tener intención de soltar los labios de la chica; temía que si la soltara la perdería para siempre. No quería ver la cara de su "amiga" porque en ella podría leer su expresión: desconcierto, odio, cariño...amor, con un poco de suerte.

Parecía que los pulmónes de ambos no tuvieran necesidad de llenarse. Raven no podía moverse ni estaba consiente de todo el tiempo que había pasado. No era que Robin besara mal ni era nada parecido, pero ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡El era su mejor amigo! ¡Estaba besando (bueno, prácticamente ÉL la estaba besando) a su mejor amigo! ¡Era como besar a su perro (ya se que Raven no tiene perro, es solo un ejemplo)!...Y lo peor de todo ¡Él no parecía querer parar!

Ahora, con Robin:

_"¡No lo puedo creer: estoy besando a Raven! ¡A Raven! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevámos así? No creo que sea mucho, siento que solo llevo besándola pocos segundos. Se siente tan bien, sus labios son suaves, cálidos y siento como si tuevieran vida propia; como si dentro de ellos hubiera miles de mariposas empujando deseosas de salir a la luz y darle su amor a alguien. Ese alguien soy yo, espero serlo. Me estoy perdiendo. Siento una opresión en el pecho, ¿Será que necesito respirar o es lo que me produce Raven? Seguramente es lo primero, porque todo lo que produce Raven sobre mí es positivo."_

Mejor dejamos los pensamientos de Robin de lado, porque vamos a terminar cagando mariposas. El asunto es que los dos titánes, uno estúpidamente enamorado y la otra totalmente confundida, se estaban besando hace más de dos minutos. Seguramente no necesitan respirar por sus "super titánicos pulmones especialmente entrenados para la mayor resistencia".

En eso, se abre la puerta; solo Raven lo nota y desvía la vista hacia su salvador. Robin sigue de lo más entretenido disfrutando de sus labios, sin la menor intención de soltarla.

-Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo?-Pregunta una voz burlona detrás de ellos.

_"Azarath gracias, es Cyborg. Si hubiera sido Star creo que me mataba aquí mismo". _Pensó Raven, viendo la enorme figura de su amigo metálico.

Las palabras burlonas de Cyborg devolvieron a Robin a la normalidade hicieron que se despegara de Raven con una rapidez asombrosa. Primero miró a la chica, la cual estaba totalmente roja y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero su expresión no dejaba ver más que confusión. Luego miró al bastardo mecánico que había interrumpido esa "tierna" escena. ¡¿Por qué tenía que interrumplirlo justo en "ese" momento? ¡¿Es que Cyborg estaba especializado en joderle la vida?

-Cy-cyborg...no, no interrumpes nada-Dijo finalmente Robin, pensando que la situación de mirarse los unos a los otros las caras de idiotas sonrojados tenía que terminar.

-Hummmm-Dijo Cyborg por lo bajo.

Ahora, vamos con los graciosos y atrevidos pensamientos de Cy:

_"Creo que no pude eleguir un peor momento para querer un sandwich. Pero... ¡Yo sabía que entren Robin y Raven había algo! Espero que Star no se entere, creo que sería capaz de matar a Raven aquí mismo, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer, si Robin está enamorado de Raven? Y Chico Bestia... ¿Cómo se sentirá él? Yo pensé que él quería a Raven como "algo más", pero quizá me equivoqué. No creo que la relación entre Rae y Robin lastime a nadie que no sea Star, pero deberían ser un poco más precavidos. ¡Besarse en el medio del living! Y ¿Quién sabe si solo se estaban besando?... ¡Que a Robin no se ocurra propasarse con mi hermanita!_

Y aquí tenemos otra muestra de lo mal pensado que es Cyborg; pero todos lo queremos justamente por eso.

-Bueno, yo solo venía por un sandwich y ya me voy- El androide quería desaparecer lo antes posible de esa tan "linda y cómoda" escena; ya que si bien le gustaba molestra a sus amigos esto ya era demasiado.

-Bien-Dijeron los dos titánes, que habían sido atrapados haciendo lo que todos sabemos y no voy a especificar.

Robin se sentó en el sillón del living, frente al televisor y lo encendió; realmente no miraba la tele, solo hacía zapping y trataba de obseravar por el rabillo a Raven. La aludida trataba de desenredar la maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos que trataban de salir por su boca. ¡¿Por qué, Robin? ¡¿Él sabía lo que había hecho? ¡¿La habría besado estando en "sus cabales"? ¡Claro que sí, estaba consiente de todo, y además lo disfrutaba!

Frente a tales pensamientos giró su cabeza para poder enfocar a su compañero de traje colorido, el cual estaba dividiendo su vista entre ella y la televisión. Desvió la mirada, tratando de no sonrojarse. Joderrrrrrrrr, ¡¿Por qué tenía que haberla besado? ¡Ella quería AMIGOS, muchos y fantásticos AMIGOS! No creía que fuera a aguantar mucho más tiempo sin gritar de desesperación, así que prefirió simplemente desvanecerse rodeada por un aura oscura y apareserse en su habitación. Todos esto, con una cara de velorio insuperable.

_En el comedor, con Cybog y Robin:_

Aprovechando la escapada de Raven, Cyborg decidió hablar con su amigo de pelo parado.

-Robin, ¿Qué su supone que era eso?- Le pregunta, tratando de parecer lo menos entrometido posible, pero también queriendo demostrarle que en toda la conversación él iba a representar el papel de hermano mayor de Raven.

-Bueno, Cy, verás...este, le que sucede... lo que quiero decir realmente... la teoría de la relatividad...comer a Sedita- Ok, ok, ok, con las dos últimas frases quiero dejar en claro que Robin no tenía ni la más pinche (siempre quise decir eso :D, aunque no suena tan bien como pensaba) idea de que rayos decir.

Cyborg lo miró fijamente, con ese único e incómodo ojo que tenía. Era más que obvio que quería un respuesta coherente, y "comerse a Sedita" no era una de ellas.

-Robin, contéstame algo con sentido, por favor-El mitad máquina casi se lo rogó.

-Cyborg, ya viste lo que pasó. Eres inteligente, así que respondeme ¿Por qué crees que besaría a Raven...para ganar un premio o qué?- Le preguntó el chico maravilla, un poco frustado y cansado de tanta telenovela barata.

-La razón por la que la besaste es más que obvia; todos nos hemos dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Rae, sobre todo Star. Te apoyo, Robin. Si quieres a Raven y ella siente lo mismo por tí espero que sean felices juntos-Le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa sicera en el rostro- Pero- Empezó con más seriedad- tengan más cuidado, no me gustaría que Star-_"O Bestita"_ pensó para sus adentros el muy considerado Cyborg- saliera lastimada con todo esto. No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de amar a Raven ni nada parecido, solo que tengas más cuidado de donde se demustran cariño-Concluyó con un poco de seriedad el androide.

Robin iba a resoplar ante la actitud sobreprotectora de Cyborg, pero se lo pensó mejor y contuvo las ganas; en cambio le brindó una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Cyborg, sabes tan bien como yo que soy incapaz de lastimar a Starfire consientemente. Es mi mejor amiga, no haría nada para lastimarla. Pero en parte tienes razón, tengo que ser mas discreto con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Raven- Dijo con toda sinceridad el chico de traje ajustado, dándose cuenta de que no había tenido en cuenta a Starfire ni en como le podía afectar su... ¿Desviación de sentimientos cariñosos? Se había sentido atraído por su amiga tamaraneana por un tiempo, debido a su increíble y deslumbrante belleza, a su carácter amable y había llegado a pensar que estaba enamorado...pero se había dado cuenta de que las sensaciones que le preoducía Raven eran mucho más intensas y verdaderas.

Aún así, no quería herir a Starfire en lo más mínimo. Ella era una persona amabale, con buenos valores, que siempre lo defendía (aunque ya sabemos porque siempre a Robin) y lo apoyaba en los peores momentos. Odiaría ser él el causante de su sufrimiento.

Pero se tranquilizó recondánose que, además de ser cariñosa y amigable, Starfire poseía también un temple. Si en algún momento, extraño e improbable, él decidiera contarle de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga estaba seguro de que lo comprendería y lo aceptaría. Con dolor, si, pero lo haría de todos modos. Esa era Starfire.

-Así que quédate tranquilo, si tengo que..."lastimar"-Esta palabra tuvo que escupirla, ya que le deba un poco (mucho) de pena- A Starfire, no lo haré por un amor tracendente. Además, se que lo que siento por Raven es puro y verdadero. No cambiaría los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella por nada del mundo-Dijo esto un poco más alegre.

-Te creo, Romeo- Cyobrg ya estaba totalmente relajado al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y líder, sabía que él no le mentiría- Espero que tengas suerte con Rae, aunque creo que ya van muy "adelantados". Ten cuidado, todavía soy su hermano mayor.-Replica, ahora con la voz cargada de humor, el mec´nico de la torre.

-Lo se, Cyborg- Responde Robin, entre fastidiado y divertido; reprimiendo una sonrisa de lado-_Solo espero que Raven piense sobre el beso _piensa el chico maravilla, por primera vez preocupado completamente, al darse cuenta de que la chica cuervo no respondió a su beso. ¿No le quería como él a ella? ¿No lo amaba? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo vería tan solo como a un amigo? ¿Lo tiraría por la ventana al igual que a Chico Bestia? ¡Que le haría! ¡Que desesperación, frustración y desconcierto! Pero, sobre todo...¡Que jodido! Una cosa entre tantas le quedaba clara: amar a Raven no era fácil...pero era hermoso.

-Bueno, Romeo, espero que tengas suerte con tu Julieta- Le dice medio en broma, medio en serio su amigo el androide (y no, no leí a Shakespeare, pero no digan que no es un chiste clásico; así que ya saben donde meterse las quejas).

-Gracias, Cy _...creo que suerte es, justamente, lo que voy a necesitar_- Pobre e incomprendido Robin, creo que para Navidad alguien tiene que regalarle una guía de _Como comprender a las mujeres_.

Mientras tanto, hay alguien que esta metido en su cuarto, y no, extrañamente no es Raven. Se trata de la hermosa y poderosa princesa de Tamaran. Podría decirse que no esta de muy buen humor. Pero si queremos ser REALMENTE específicos (como la gente quiere) tenemos que decir que esta deprimida, como lo estaría Cyborg comiendo tofu.

Como ustedes son muy inteligentes, ya deben haber adivinado la única cosa trillada y telenovelesca que acaba de pasar. Ustedes, con su cerebro acostumbrado a las escenas de besos entre titánes, ya deben haber adivinado que es exactaemente lo sucedido. Si no es así, dejenme que les ilumine; o mejor dicho, vamos a los pensamientos de Star y escuchémoslos como los grandes fanáticos entromeidos que somos.

_"¡Robin y Raven besándose! ¡MI Robin, y mi MEJOR amiga Raven, besándose! ¡El hombre del que estoy enamorada, del que se suponía que respondía mis sentimientos; y mi mejor amiga, la que se hacía llamar "MEJOR AMIGA", la que sabía lo que yo sentía por ÉL: besándose! ¡Es injusto! ¡Yo lo amo!...¿Él creerá que no es así? ¿Sabrá que mis sentimientos por él son tan puros y claros como el agua del río? ¡Pues claro que lo sabe! Se lo he demostrado incontables veces. Y creí que, esos "mensajes", él me los respondía con el mismo sentimiento. Bueno, debo aceptar que quizás los malinterpreté. Tal vez solo interpeté lo que YO quería. ¡Pero amar es tan injusto! ¡Tan injusto! Una ama a alguien con cada fibra de su cuerpo y de su ser, cree que sus sentimientos son correspondidos y ¡ZAS! esa misma persona te rompe el corazón en millónes de pedazos sin saberlo. Y con Raven ¡Con Raven! ¡Con la que se hace llamar mi mejor amiga! Y no creo que ella cusiera lastimarme ¡Eso es lo peor de todo! Yo sufro en la oscuridad, mientras ellos se aman a la luz. Pero debo respetarlos, porque el amor que les tengo a ambos _(a Raven como amiga, claro está, no sean mal pensados; aunque debo admitir que la pareja RaeXStar me encanta, una de mis preferidas)_ es más grande que mi egoísmo. Debo aceptarlo y seguir viviendo con el corazón en pedazos._

Pobre y linda Star, ¡¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto? Soy una basura sin remedia alguno. Pobrecita.

Bueno, pues aquí tenemos la imágen de Star que haría que cualquiera pusiera su *modo abuelita cariñosa* de off a on. Lágrimas de impotencia, tristeza y desolación recorrían su hermoso rostro. ¡¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado, justamente, del Chico Maravilla? ¡¿Por qué de alguien cuyo corazón ya tenía dueña? ¡¿Y por qué no podía ser ella? ¡Que injusto era el amor! Ella combatía el mal, era buena con sus compañeros, respetaba las nórmas de tránsito, era dulce con todo el que se le cruzara por enfrente, entonces ¡¿Por qué su amado Robin no le era correspondido?

Aquí tenemos a todos los titánes, con los clásicos problemas amororsos que tienen los adolecentes idiotas (no, es un chiste, solo que a veces nos ponemos muy dramáticos; sobre todo las mujeres en _ esos días_, chicas por favor no me odien).

El único que la pasa bien es Cyborg, comiendo, arreglando su p*** auto, jugando videjuegos y hablando con Abeja (adoro a esa morena, es sencillamente genial).

¿Qué pasará?

¿Raven matará a Robin?

¿Satrfire gastará su mesada en seciones con un psicólogo?

¿Cyborg abrirá su gran bocota?

¿Dejaré las cursilerias y pondré un poco de acción? Chicas, solo esperen un poco más; RedX aparecerá y saciará nuestras ansias del villano sexy.

¿Pondré de una vez un humor decente?

¿Haré reír a alguien?

¿Dejarán reviews?

¿Mis preguntas van a ser contestadas?

¿Parezco idiota pregunándole cosas a la computadora?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de _¡Ella es mía!_

Que buen final. Marketing, queridos amigos, simplemente marketing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, se que realmente nadie me lo ha preguntado; pero es una duda que me pincha en la cabeza cada vez que leo un fic de los Teen Titans. A lo que quiero llegar es que los personajes de mi historia estan basados en la serie. Nunca tuve la suerte de leer el comic (una de las cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir :D). Así que ya saben, si quieren imaginarse la historia en la cabeza (puede que no quieran hacerlo, yo lo hago por que me gusta imaginarme idioteces; hay que tener el cerebro ocupado) la idea sería que se imagnaran a los Titánes de la serie; pero igual lo dejo a su gusto, es solo por decir...y joderrrrrrrr.**

**También quiero aclarar que ya llegará el turno de las declaraciones cursis, los besos y el amor desenfrenado. Pero hay que espearar solo un poco más. Lo siento, me gusta hacer sufrir.**

**Sin más idioteces que aclarar, aquí vamos con la historia.**

**A si, es verdad, una idiotez más: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, sino MUCHAS cosas serían diferentes.**

Pobres Titánes, todos con problemas amororsos (menos Cy, que el único problema que tiene es el de "¿De qué será el próximo sandwich?").

Pero esto se debe solo a mi culpa, solo a mi jodida y entrometida personalidad de fanática desesperada por complicar las cosas. Pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? FanFiction se inventó para algo, ¿No?

La cosa es que todos lo Titánes (dejando de lado al ya mencionado mecánico) tenían tal cantidad de pensamientos en sus cabezas de en cualquier momento podrían sentir una masa gris escurriéndose por sus orejas.

Y ahora vamos con la hechicera; que por alguna extraña e incomprendida razón, es a la que más me gusta joder.

_"Maldito Robin, ¡¿Por qué tenía que besarme? "Amistad entre el hombre y la mujer", como no. No es lo único que él quería. ¡Pero era tan lindo tener un amigo que me comprendiera tan bien! Hablar con el era como ir al psicólogo, solo que sin pagar y sin la repugnancia de tener que hablarle a un extraño de tus problemas personales. ¿Por qué tenía que arruniar todo eso, ese maravilloso mundo de amistad que habíamos forgado? Pero ¡DEMONIOS! me estoy poniendo cursi. Además, Robin no tiene la culpa. Uno no escoge de quien se enamora. Es más, quizá ni siquiera está enamorado, porque ¿Quién podría enamorarse de alguien como yo? Porque Robin y yo...no suena bien. No, definitivamente no debe de estar enamorado de mí. Debe estar confundido; como muchos de nosotros esta semana. Seguramente vendrá a pedirme disculpas, y a darme una larga y cursi explicación sobre el amor puro y sincero que siente por Starfire. "Lo siento, Raven, tú sabes como son las hormonas en estos tiempo", ya lo veo diciéndome eso, dándo clase como un profesor a un alumno idiota. Además, es Robin; mi amigo. Nada más. Si huebiera sido Chico Bestia..."_

Raven sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en el metamorfo de forma no "profesional". En estos días se daba cuenta de que convivir con él o sin él no le daba lo mismo. Siempre que se encontraban por casualidad en la sala común, en los pasillos o en cualquier otro lado, se formaba un silencio incómodo. Las peleas anteriores habían dejado sus vestigios, nada se podía hacer.

Pero a ninguno de los dos titánes les gustaba, eso es seguro. Se ponían inquietos, hasta molestos, se podría decir. Chico Bestia comenzaba a hacer ruiditos extraños con la boca, golpeaba el suelo con el pie de forma rítimica; mientras que Raven movía los ojos de un lado a otro, buscando algo interesante que mirar que no fueran los enormes ojos verdes del chico. Pero la chica no podía dejar de sentir, gracias a su capacidad de percibir los senimientos (que no recuerdo como se llamaba, jejeje), algo más; un sentimiento muy fuerte que era contenido. Odio, enojo, impotencia, suponía ella.

Pero no era nada parecido. Si, es verdad, había impotencia: la de no poder hablar con ella, la de que Robin fuera ahora con quien ella compartía sus sentimientos, con quien hablaba abiertamente. Celos (aunque Chico Bestia no lo admitiría anunque se le fuera la vida en ello) del chico maravilla. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía para robarle a SU Raven? El había tardado años en tan siquiera lograr amistad de su parte, y ahora llegaba el niño bonito idiota y se la arrebataba con una facilidad que daba rabia. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué tal si ella se había enamorado de su odiado líder? ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! Ella era de el, el la había visto primero, el trataba de hacerla reír, el era bueno con ella siempre, a pesar de todas las burlas y los golpes que le había propinado.

Pero el silencio incómodo seguía ahí, interponiéndose entre tan lindos, cursis y puros sentimientos. Impotencia: la de no poder besarla en ese mismo lugar, decirle todo lo que en verdad sentía, abrazarla siquiera; la respuesta a cualquiera de estas acciones sería salir despedido por la ventana hacia Europa, y eso sin boleto de vuelta. O eso es lo que pensaba él.

Raven tampoco se sentía muy cómoda con esta nueva "no relación" con su compañero verde. Porque, seamos francos, ¿A qué clase de criatura subnormal puede gustarle TANTO silencio? Era insasno, incómodo, infame...MOLESTO, DOLOROSO Y AMARGO. No le gustaba el silencio del chico. Es verdad que ella se quejaba de que él no fuera más callado, pero ¡Mierda! no le gustaba en absoluto en Chico Bestia callada y serio. Podía notar la incomodidad que se apoderaba de él mientras se enontraba a pocos metros de él. ¿Tanto la odiaba?, ¿No le había dicho él que eran amigos? ¡Mentiroso enano verde! Jugaba con sus sentimientos al igual que Cyborg con una consola nueva. No la consideraba una amiga, seguramente no la consideraría "algo más", ¿Pensaría en ella siquiera como una conocida? Tenía suerte si la mirara siquiera.

Y, como ustedes entendieron mucho antes, ningúno de los dos titánes pensaba dar el brazo a torcer. Si el otro no habría la boca, su compañero no tendría intención de decir siquiera un "Hola". Parecen niños de cinco años, pero así los queremos.

_Al día siguiente del beso de Robin y Raven_

Flotando en la azotea se encontraba Raven. Se había levantado más temprano de lo normal para no tener que encarar a Robin; ya que si bien entendía (o creía enteder) que su líder en realidad amaba a su mejor amiga, su rostro de tornaba rojo cada vez que reocrdaba el "incidente".

La meditación tampoco se le estaba haciendo fácil, ya que sus emociones gritaban en su cabeza sus opiniones, y ningúna quería dejar hablar a las otras.

_Inteligente _pensaba que el beso tan solo había sido una muestra de la confusión que sentía Robin gracias a sus hormonas adolecentes. Desde su punto de vista, frío y racional, no lo veía más que como una sobrecarga de hormonas.

_Feliz, _por su parte, solo opinaba que si bien Robin era muy guapo, inteligente, buena persona y dulce... ejem, quiero decir, solo opinaba que Robin era su LÍDER. Tan solo lo quería como a un muy buen amigo. Ah, y también besaba bien (Rav: Cállate, escritora de cuarta! Yo: Ññññññññ). Además, a ella le gustaba el duende del grupo (Rav: ¡Cállate! Yo: Ñññññññ).

_Tímida _sollozaba en un rincón, roja de verguenza por el atrevimiento de Robin. No estaba segura de su nuevo sentimiento hacia su verde compañero, y le caía un Robin que la besaba con todo el descaro del mundo. Era como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, y lo único que quería era confundirla más.

_Ira_ era la que menos opiniones tenía sobre el asunto: matar a Robin y arrancarle la cabeza para luego mandarla por corréo a Paris; con la esperanza de que se mezclara en una de las asquerosas sopas de ancas de rana. Nada más sencillo y justo que eso. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarla? ¡Maldito traidor!

-Raven, querida amiga, ¿Te molestaría que te hiciera un poco de companía?-

Una voz. La voz de Starfire, para ser más exactos. Oh, no. ¿Por qué ella, joder? Tenía que ser, justamente, su mejor amiga. La chica que estaba enamorada del bastardo que la había besado.

Lo había pedido con tal cantidad de dulzura en la voz que era imposible negarse. Sin siquiera darse vuelta para no tener que enfrentarse a la dulce, hermosa y energética cara de su amiga, le respondió:-Si, Star, claro que puédes.

La guapa ojiverde se acercó a pasos lentos y serenos. Sos botas largas apenas producían ruido en el piso. Se sentó al lado de Raven, y se sumió en un profundo silencio poco usual en ella.

Un silencio que no iba a durar, conociendo a Starfire.

-Amiga Raven, necesito uno de tus consejos, por favor-Pidió la tamaraneana, mirándola con unos ojitos de perrito tan seductoramente dulces que hasta la misma Raven tuvo que dejar de meditar para voltearse a ella con cara de molestia.

-¿Un consejo sobre qué?-Replicó con simpleza la heroína de capa oscura, con voz de aburrimiento. Suponía que sería algo sobre ropa o alimentos terrícolas.

-Sobre mis sentimientos-Esta bien, Raven no se esperaba eso. Y Starfire no parece estar bromeando, su cara esta seria y tiene una expresión decidida en el rostro.

-Sobre tus sentimientos-Respitió con monotonía Raven, tratando de no demostrar la confusión que de verdad sentía... porque si su compañera quería hablar sobre "una" emoción en contreto, ella no sería la más indicada para ayudarle.

-Si, amiga. Mi problema es que no son correspondidos. Simplemente eso: mis sentimientos, los más puros y hermosos que haya tenido y tendré alguna vez, no son correspondidos.-Dice su amiga, ahora con una expresión de tristeza.

-Starfire...lo lamento tanto, pero yo no soy la indicada para estos temas. Querría poder ayudarte, pero lamentablemente nunca tuve la mala suerte de enamorarme-Torció un poco la boca, en señal de desagrado hacia este sentimiento tan confuso- Pero puedo decirte una sola cosa: no vale la pena sufrir por alguien que no lo merece.

La pelirroja se quedó callada unos momentos, y dijo en un susurro:-¿Y si vale la pena sufrir por él?

Raven la miró, desconcertada y apenada. Ella creía tener problemas, y se sentía miserable. Se escondía de sus problemas en la azotea de la torre, totalemente sola; mientras sus amigos también tenían problemas, a los cuales ella estaba ajena de todo conocimiento. Se sintió horrible, una malagradecida y mala amiga.

-Lo siento, Starfire, no se que decirte- Dijo con la voz un poco ahogada la hechicera.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, violeta y verde. Dulzura y frialdad. Luz y oscuridad. Las dos caras opuestas de la misma moneda. Dos personas que eran totalmente distinatas, y sin embargo eran las mejores amigas. Eran muy distintas en todos los sentidos, excepto en uno: en esos momentos, estaban igual de confundidas respecto a que hacer con sus sentimientos.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Starfire trataba de ver si su amiga le estaba diciendo la verdad, si ella estaba tan confusa como ella. También estaba triste, pudo notar. Y Raven trataba de encontrar el problema exacto de su amiga alienígena. Se habían comunicado con acertijos, cosa que hacía que su cabeza doliera (y que su poca paciencia se terminara más rápido de lo normal).

-Star, no se cual es exactamente tu problema, así que no puedo darte un consejo contreto para tu situación-La ojivioleta trataba de conseguir más información. Sentía la necesidad de ayudar a su amiga, como disculpas por haber sido tan indiferente en los días anteriores.

La tamaraneana suspiró, profunda y pesadamente antes de responder, y cuando lo hizo fue con un tono de cansancio.

-Lo que me sucede es, amiga Raven, que Robin no me quiere como yo a él- Finalmente, la extraterrestre había confesado su pena a la caustante de esta.

Raven se sintió culpable al instante. ¿Y si su amiga los había visto besándose? Trató de descartar esa idea de su cabeza, no por que fuera imposible, sino por que no quería siquiera considerarla. Herir con esos temas a su enamoradiza amiga era algo muy malo.

-Quizá estas equivocada, Star. Quizá el te quiera como tú a él. ¿Quién te ha dicho que no es así?-La dama oscura tataba de desviar el tema para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un tema amoroso.

-Estoy segura que el no me ama como yo a el, amiga Raven, porque lo vi besando a otra chica-Replicó Starfire, dejando descolocada a Raven.

La hechicera abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. No tenía replica para eso, su amiga los había pescado en pleno beso. No se le podía ocurrir nada pero; esa no era, definitivamente, su semana. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Suplicarle perdón? ¿Tratar de mentirle? ¿Qué hacer en ese momento tan incómodo?

Al final se decidió por la opción que le parecía más justa: pedir perdón. En un susurro le dijo a su amiga:-Lo siento, Star. No era mi intención.

La otra se la quedó mirando un rato largo, con los párpados caídos, los labios apretados y con una expresión de tristeza mezclada con un poco de resentimiento.

-Es difícil de creer, Raven-Le respondió finalmente la otra, desviando la mirada.

Esta se limitó a mordere el labio inferior en un claro gesto de desesperación. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Dejaba sola a su dolida amiga? ¿Se arrodillaba y le rogaba perdón? ¿Le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que había sido Robin el que la había besado? Ninguna era una opción demasiado atractiva, pensó con sarcasmo la hechicera.

-Mmmmm, Starfire, lamento verdaderamete lo que sucedió con Robin. Estoy muy apenada. De verdad desearía que eso jamás hubiera pasado, y seguramente Robin lo hizo porque está confundido. Es imposible que quiera algo conmigo. Estoy segura de que esta tan enamorado de tí como la primera vez que te vió- Finalizó Raven, un poco más calmada, mirándo a su amiga a los ojos para que viera que no le mentía.

-Es difícil de saber, Raven-Esto no iba para ningun lado, maldita sea. Parecía que Starfire lo hacía a propósito, daba respuestas confusas que solo conseguían frustrar aún más a la pobre chica mitad demonio.

-Starfire, basta, por favor. Tienes razón, es difícil saber eso. Perto para algo has venido a preguntarme a mí, ¿No? Te he dado la respuesta que he podido. No es mi culpa que Robin tenga un exceso de hormonas dentro de sí.-Respondió con un poco más de rudeza la pelimorada, que ya estaba perdiendo al poca paciencia que tenía.

La cara de su amiga sufrió una transformación, pasó de estar completamente indiferente a mostrar tal cara de furia que el mismísimo Trigon se orinaría en sus pantalones.

-¡¿De qué me hablas, "amiga"? ¡El chico del que estoy enamorada desde hace tanto tiempo te besa y tú solo díces que se debe a un "exceso de hormonas"? Estoy triste, Raven. Pensé que tu sabías lo que yo siento por el, y sin embargo lo besas. Y te haces llamar mi mejor amiga.-Entonces se echó a llorar-Yo lo amo, amiga Raven. Y también te quiero mucho a tí, aprecio tu amistad. Pero al parecer tu no aprecias la mía.-Terminó la tamaraneana, entre lágrimas.

La titán oscura miraba a su amiga llorar, sin saber que hacer. Sabía que la había lastimado, pero no había sido su intención. No era su cupla que Robin tuviera un exceso de hormonas tratando de descargarse sobre la primera chica que se le pasara.

No había nada más lastimosos que ver a Star llorando, cosa a la cual ni siquiera Raven se podía resistir. Se acercó a Starfire y la abrazó, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la mano libre.

-Lo siento, Star. De verdad lo siento-Le susrró la hechicera, para luego guardar silencio.

Y así se quedaron unos veinte minutos, Starfire lloraba mientras Raven le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura y le pedía disculpas al oído.

Después de ese tiempo la pelirroja levantó la cabeza, para toparse con un par de grandes ojos violetas que la miraban con preocupación. Pudo ver en ellos un arrepentimiento y confusión genuinos. Para tranquilizar a su amiga se sorbió los mocos y se secó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, amiga Raven. No debí haber dudado de tí, por algo eres mi mejor amiga. Si Robin te ama, y tú a él, no seré yo quien se interponga entre ustedes. Debo aceptarlo y seguir adelante-Y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, solo para tranquilizar a la gótica.

La pelilavanda lazó un pequeño suspiro al verla, ¡¿Por qué Robin tenía que haberla besado? Y ¡¿Por qué Starfire lo había visto? El destino estaba en contra suya, eso quedaba comprobado.

-Tú no debes disculparte, Starfire. Yo no siento nada por Robin, más que amistad.

-Como tú digas, amiga Raven-Respondió sin creerle totalmente la alienígena-Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero ir a preparar un platillo para festejar nuestra renovada amistad-Le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante y se paró con un solo y delicado movimiento, que habría sido la envidia para cualquier bailarina clásica.

-Genial, Star-Raven trató de que la voz denotara entusiasmo, en vez de temor frente a la comida de su amiga.

Su amiga se retiró, y Raven quedó sola. Frustrada, apenada, avergonzada, confundida... sola. No sabía que hacer. ¿Hablar con Robin? Debía hacerlo lo antes posible. Era lo más indicado, primero que todo: aclarar las cosas.

Lanzó un suspiro y se dijo: _Aquí vamos._

**Al fin terminé. No me lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo. **

**Lamento no heber actualizado antes, la inspiración no me viene y con todo el estudio, algunos problemas que estoy teniendo y la flata de internet, todo se me estaba haciendo más difícil.**

**Creo que este capítulo me quedó muy malo, así que no se retengan en las críticas. **

**Dedico este capítulo a una chica que me dejó un review anónimo, diciéndome que escribiera el segundo capítulo para su cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños lulyandreaa1! :D Espero que esto supere tus espectativas. **

**Y no, lamentablemente, este no será un fanfic RaeXStar. Me gusta mucho esta pareja, aunque alguien llegue a odiarme por decir esto. Aunque quizá haga uno en algun momento, para sacarme las ganas. Esten atentos!**

**Y también lo dedico a Racherlgar, por seguir esta historia de tercera que estoy escribiendo. Y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta aquí, dejando review o no.**

**Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento, se que me tardé. Es simplemente que la inspiración no llegaba. Apenas podía escribir unas pocas líneas por días, y no demasiado buenas. Y para mí un capítulo tiene que surgir de una buena inspiración, sino no es lo mío. **

**Pido disculpas a Rachelgarf, que siempre me ha dejado review; y verdaderamente a todos los que lean esto. Entiendo que ya no debe de haber nadie con ganas de leer esto, pero quiero terminar la historia de todos modos. Como un desafío para mí misma.**

**Bueno, capítulo ¡Ocho! de esta cosa. No puedo creerlo, ¡¿De dónde saqué la paciencia para llegar hasta acá? Jeje.**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, si fuera así las cosas serían muy diferentes (Terra estaría muerta...o besando a Raven).**

Raven se levantó, sin mucha seguridad, del borde de al azotea. Suspiró pesadamente y se dió vuelta, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta.

Pensaba. Pensaba en que iba a decir. Pensaba en lo que le diría su líder. Seguramente negaría tener sentimientos que no fueran netamente de amistad hacia ella. Luego se darían la mano, quizá un abrazo. Las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Ella hablaría con Starfire, tendrían un larga e incómoda charla sobre lo que podían llegar a provocar las hormonas en los chicos. Y después estaría sola, sola para siempre. No tenía a nadie que la quisiera. SI, tenía unos amigos maravillosos, que la querían incondicionalmente. Pero no se refería a ESO.

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemia, no estaba hecha para el amor. Nadie la amaría, tenía que aceptarlo y seguir viviendo. Después de todo ¿Quién necesita el amor de otra persona? Aire, té, panqueques y libros: eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba. O lo que creí necesitar. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Ya se encontraba frente a una puerta que decía, en grandes letra negras: _Robin_.

Levantó el puño, tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó. No fue una espera muy larga, porque en menos de dos segundos la puerta ya estaba abierta. Delante de ella se veía a Robin, quien al ver a Raven frente a él no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

Cosa que Raven notó...y también se puso roja.

-Ehhhh, Robin...yo quería...en realida, tan solo...es que yo...bueno, fuiste tú quien...¡ASH!-La gótica dió un pequeño grito de frustración, al no saber como encarar tan delicaso y vergonzoso tema.

-Raven, yo...-Y se quedó en silencio. En un puro silencio. En un incómodo, frustrante, jodido y mal nacido silencio. Y eso por dos largos minutos.

El chico comezó a sobarse la nuca con desesperación. ¿Qué decir? "Siento haberte besado sin considerar tus sentimientos, Raven. Te quiero como algo más que a una amiga, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Si, fantástico. O Raven lo mandaría a volar por la ventana, o bien todos los focos de la torre explotarían.

El ruido del guante contra la nuca de Robin se estaba volviendo algo molesto, pensó Raven. Además, ya estaba molesta de tanto silencio; se decidió a hablar.

-Bien, Robin, solo quería decirte que no tienes que disculparte por "eso". Se que estás enamorado de Star, seguro que las hormonas adolecentes están tratando de salir de tu cuerpo. Pero te pediría que te trataras de contener un poco más-Un discurso sencillo, cortante e irónico. Perfecto para que en ambiente se volviera más denso.

Robin quería golpearse la cara por la frustración. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a Raven? ¡¿Era idiota o vivir en la misma torre que Chico Bestia le había afectado el cerebro? ¡Se había sacado el antifaz para que pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos, la había besado como a ninguna otra chica antes (tampoco tiene que mandarse la parte, no beso muchas chicas que digamos) y había sacado del camino (o eso creía) a Chico Bestia! ¡¿Por qué lo habría hecho si no fuera por amor? ¡¿Para qué le dejara lavar los platos?

-Raven, creo que interpretaste mal las cosas-Suspiro de la titán oscura- No estoy enamorado de Star, como ustedes piensan-¡Oh oh! Conteniendo respiración- Pero me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado. Ni yo mismo lo puedo creer. Me enamoré de la chica que siempre ví como a una hermana. Una chica que siempre ocupó todo mi corazón, sin que yo me diera cuenta. No quiero ser demasiado cursi (N/A: Yo no quiero que seas cursi ¬¬). Solo se que la amo, así de sencillo...y ahora, voy a demostrárselo como se debe- Y comenzó a a acercarse a Raven, muy lentamente.

Mientras el chico se acercaba a Raven, esta lo miraba paralizada. Las neuronas se desconectaban, las piernas le fallaban, y sus odiosos y traicioneros labios no lograban abrirse para que pudiera decir algo.

Los labios que si sabían que hacer eran los de Robin, que muy confianzudos se posaron sobre los de la hechicera, con extrema delicadeza y dulzura. Pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica, percatándose del pequeño estremecimiento de ella; cosa que lo animó.

Y era verdad, Raven se había estremecido al sentir el contacto de la piel de Robin (ya que no llebava los guantes) en su cintura. Era totalmente nuevo para ella sentir, por decirlo así, _el contacto de un chico._ Por que, ya es hora de decirlo, Raven es una adolecente. Si, si, es mitad demonio, estaba destinada a destruir la tierra, es una super heroína (N/A: aunque de un poco de miedo ) y en general piensa antes de actuar; pero sigue siendo, de todas formas, una ADOLECENTE. Y el tacto de un chico a esa edad era...bueno, para decirlo en palabras adecuadas para mi rating, _vigorizante _(N/A:seeee, vigorizante, eso se me ocurriól, ¿Algún problema? ¬¬X).

Así que, poco a poco, Raven se fue acostumbrando a tener los labios del chico sobre los de ella (N/A: y como para no acostumbrarse, si ya los hice besarse dos veces XD). Si bien no llegó a sentir nada fuera de lo normal en sus emociones, si le gustó el sabor a ¿Café? de los labios del pelinegro. Un sabor dulce, ya que el café estaba endulzado con azucar, le cubría por completo la boca. No era un beso que le trasmitiera nada, sus emociones estaban calmadas y no _emocionadas _(emociones... emocionadas! XD soy peor que Chico Bestia con esto de los chistes ) ni super felices, pero era vigorizante.

Aún así, no sabía que hacer, ¿Corresponder el beso? No, nunca. No estaba enamorada (N/A: "No estaba enamorada...de Robin XD" Raven:¬¬X). No QUERÍA estar enamorada (N/A: Sin comentarios XD). ¿Sacar a Robin de una patada? No sería educado...además, lo medio estaba disfrutando (N/A: Rea me odia TT_TT). Lo mejor sería esperar a que se le acabara el aire.

Y al bastardo no se le acababa, ese era el problema. Robin disfrutaba de los labios de la hechicera al máximo, pero la pobre pelivioleta se estaba quedando sin aire. Su rostro gris se estabo tornando del mismo color que sus ojos y su pelo. Así que, despacio y con calma, la hija de Trigon se fue separando del ex-ayudante de Batman (usé sus títulos honoríficos, yay!); apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico...el cual lo disfrutó mucho, y tomó las manos de Raven entre las suyas y entrelazó los dedos de la chica con los de él.

Robin estaba en el cielo, los ángeles cantaban una canción tranquila y a la vez apasionada. Sentía que su corazón saldría por su pecho, daría una vuelta de 180 grados y volvería a su lugar. Pero se estaba quedando sin aire. Así que, lamentablemente, tuvo que despegargse de los labios de la ojivioleta (que a estas alturas ya no era gris, sino violeta de tanto aguantar la respiración XD, que mal chiste).

La miró a la cara, y se sorprendió al ver que la chica mostraba un semblante serio y determinado. Al ver eso no pudo más que tragar saliva, esperando que lo que siguiera fuera tan fácil como el beso.

-¿Perdón, Robin? ¿Qué demonios fue _eso_?-Dijo la hechicera con el tono de voz más controlado e inexpresivo que pudo usar. Pero se sorprendió al notar que no le temblaba _tanto _la voz.

-Ejem, jeje...-Dijo de lo más avergonzado el chico maravilla, mientras se sobaba la nuca con una mano- Dije que iba a demostrarte mis sentimientos y lo hice. Solo eso...Jeje-Esta bien, pobre Robin. Creo que lo puse en una situación demasiado complicada.

-Ajam, ¿Y qué es lo gracioso?-Replicó tratando de desviar la conversación del tema sentimientos, el cual esa semana ya la estaba poniendo de malas.

-Es que, bueno...jeje...es que...-Bueno, demonios, Robin eres un hombre. Ahora es el momento de declararte formalmente (N/A: ¿formalmente? ¡ya la besó dos veces!¬¬)-Raven, lo que de verdad h estado tratando de decirte, o demostrarte, es que te amo. Lo digo en serio, no es ningun chiste. No amo a Star, ni a otra chica, solo a tí.-Terminó tranquilamente el chico maravilla.

Y aquí llega el moment crucial, queridos lectores. Puse a _mis_ (mentira, pero bueno, se puede soñar :D) queridos personajes cara a cara, en el momento más importante de una de esas s telenovelas baratas que pasan a las cinco de la tarde. Sentimientos expuesto, cartas echadas, todo esta dicho, el momento esperado...para il ar baño! Perdón, jeje, no se me resistió el chiste .

Robin esperaba la respuesta de la hechicera, la cual estaba en una crisis interior de alto nivel. Las emociones gritaban descontroladas, corrían desesperadas de un lado a otro, todas menos tímida, la cual estaba acurrucada en un rincón sollozando incoherencias.

Todos sabemos que Robin no es la persona más paciente del mundo, así que, haciendo gala de toda su impaciencia, tomó a la pelilavanda por los hombros y le susurró al oído:-Raven, creo haber entendido por tu actitud, por lo bien que la hemos pasado estos días, por como te has abierto conmigo, que tu sebtías lo mismo que yo por tí. Si lo que sientes acaso es vergunza de admitirlo, piérdela y dímelo con la mayor confianza.

Raven o sabía donde meterse, pero ¡¿Quién le había dicho a el petirrojo que ella lo veía como algo más?. Ella no lo había tratado diferente de los demás...bueno, quizá un poco sí, pero eso se debía justamente a que lo consideraba un muy buen amigo al que podía contarle cualquier cosa. Una persona de completa confianza, y todas esas cosas, bla, amistad, bla, cursilerías, bla, sentimientos, bla, bla, bla...

Bueno, volviendo a la incómoda situación, Raven trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la **VERDAD** (si, la purita y verdadera) a su líder.

-Mira, Robin, lamento haberte hecho interpretar mal las cosas. La verdad es que no siento más que un cariño de amigo hacia tí. Lo siento, de verdad. No era mi intención hacer que... bueno, te "enamorarás" de mí. Pero, como sabes, nunca he sido muy buena con esto de los sentmientos, así que perdóname por haberte hecho lo que se supone que hice- Le costaba pensar que un chico (y que chico XD) pudiera haberse enamorado justamente de ella, mientras viví en la misma torre que la hermosa alienígena de ojos verdes, cuelpo esbelto, risa de colegiala y una sonrisa deslumbrante...Starfire.

Robin, a pesar de que sabía que no era seguro que la hechicera estuviera enamorada de él, se sintió terriblemente mal por saber la verdad. Porque, vamos, aunque te la vengas venir ¿A quién le hace bien saber que la chica de la que estás enamorado no te corresponde? Golpe bajo, chico maravilla. El, al que las cosas siempre tenían que salirle bien. El, que tenía rendida e sus pies a la más hermosa de todas las extraterrestres de todo el universo. El, de quien una rubia histérica estaba enamorada (si a eso se le puede decir amor, pero pufffff, ustedes me entienden¬¬). El, que se había enamorado de la chica más fría, amarga, difícil, antisocial...una larga lista de defectos, pero también era inteligente, poderosa, decidida, divertida a su forma, tranquila, honesta, buena persona, y como si todo esto no bastara, también era muy hermosa. Porque Raven esta hecha tanto de virtudes como de defectos.

-Oh, bueno-Dijo muy apenado, pero más que apenado, triste, el chico maravilla-Siento haber interpretado mal las cosas-Y, como es de esperarse en estas situaciones incómodas (de las que me gusta meter a mis queridos titanes ;D), se quedaron callados.

En silencio. Es un INCÓMODO, ABSOLUTO Y JODIDO SILENCIO. Hasta que...

-Rae, ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos, no?-Robin no quería perder a Raven. Si no podían ser "algo más", por lo menos podían seguir siendo amigos. Esto no era lo que el moreno quería, pero era mejor que ni siquiera poder hablar con su "amiga".

-Claro que si, Robin-Dijo brindándole una pequeña y dulce sonrisa la titán oscura, sabiendo que sería muy malo perder la bonita amistad que tenía con Robin solo por sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?-Le propuso, no felilz, pero si más animado, el pelos parados.

Raven se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sopesando la situación. ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Las cosas no estaban demasiado incómodas para eso? Naaaaaa, un café no haría daño.

-Claro, porque no-Dijo la hechicera, con una pequeñísima sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza en forma de asentimiento.

-¡Excelente! ¿Qué esperamos?-Replico, ya feliz, el semáforo...quiero decir, el guapo chico maravilla, a la gótica.

Y salieron rumbo a la cafetería que quedaba en el centro comercial (para tragedia de Raven XD).

_"Bueno"_ Pensó Robin_ "Raven no me ama. Debo aceptarlo; pero es incríble. Por primera vez estoy enamorado, de verdad que estoy enamorado. No puedo creer que un simple sentimiento pueda causar que me sienta tan mal. Lo que siento por ella es verdadero y puro, algo que no sentí nunca antes por nadie. Ella consigue que yo haga cosas que nunca haría por nadie: relajarme, ponerme nervioso también, saca mis instintos protectores a la luz. Quiero verla feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado. Pero si veo que tengo la más mínima posibilidad de tener el corazón de Rae, no la voy a dejar escapar. ¡Lo juro!_

Y los dos compañeros titanes se diriguieron hacia la tienda de café, sin saber lo que el destino (ejem, para ser más exactos: lo que su loca y demente fanática autora) les aguardaba.

**Siiiiii, lo se. No es muy bueno. Así que ya saben, acepto toda clase de críricas, desde aplausos a patadas en los huevos. Y le pido perdón al diccionario por todas las patadas que le debo estar dando. Repito que mi Word no corrige las putas faltas ortográficas, así que sabrán disculpar .**

**Saludos! Espero reviews, señores.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien, voy a tratar de que este capítulo llegue lo antes posible. Mis más sinceras disculpas si no es así.**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, si fuera así, las cosas serían muy distintas...tan distintas... :3 (soy adorable, no lo creen?)**

Y salieron a tomar un café, porque "¿Qué tan incómodo se podía poner?", pensó Raven. Y (gracias, gran Azar, por esta gran bendición) todo fue bastante bien.

Llegaron a la cafetería que se encontraba en el centro comercial, e hicieron sus pedidos (y si, increíblemente, Rae no pidió té). Cuando los tuvieron, se fueron a sentar en una banca que había en el parque.

Entonces, algo que es de suponerse, sucede: se quedan en silencio. Uno denso, caluroso, hasta se puede decir que sofocante. Ambos miran sus vasos de café como si dentro de las profundidades marrones pudieran descubrir las palabras indicadas para zafar de tan incómodo silencio. Un silencio denso, caluroso, sofocante.

-Oyeeee, Rae... si de verdad no querías venir a tomar un café, no había problema. _No tienes que tratar de hacerme sentir bien_- Dice esto último casi en un susurro. Piensa que sería mucho mejor estar ahí con Raven, pero en una escena distinta. Una en la cual él rodee los hombros de la chica con sus brazos, y ambos estén disfrutando de un íntimo momento... de pareja. Pero, si de aceptar la realidad de trata, Robin es bueno.

-Robin-Raven mira a su compañero a los ojos, bueno, al antifaz. Pero se encuentran las miradas. La hechicera le brinda una sonrisa cálida, sin resentimiento ni nerviosismo, para continuar hablando-No quiero _tratar _de hacerte sentir mejor, _quiero_ que te sientas mejor. Somos amigos, para eso estamos. Si es necesario charlaremos de esto, y veremos si hay alguna manera de solucionarlo... ¡Y la hay! Porque, a pesar de que no siento más que una gran amistad hacia tú, no quiero perder a un amigo como tú por esto. A menos que lo creas necesario, claro está. Quizá no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos.-Dijo la gótica, ahora con la mirada baja.

-¡NO!-Bueno, Robin, que es un sitio público. Digamos que al petirrojo se le fue un poco la mano con el volumen de la voz, y todas las personas que estaban en el parque se giraron para ver a un chico con el pelo demasiado crecido y con el rostro más rojo que su traje (el cual no era muy discreto)-No, Raven. No quero que dejemos de ser amigos, en absoluto. Buscaremos, o mejor dicho, buscaré, la mejor forma de resolver este problema. No creo que valga la pena dejar de ser amigos, no?

-Claro que no, ya veras que lo superarás antes de que te des cuenta-Y, quizá fuera porque se sentía culpable, porque quería demostrarle a su amigo que lo apoyaba, o por lo que fuera; Raven abrazó con delicadeza a su amigo pelinegro; el cual quedó desconcertado por una mínima cantidad de segundos, para después corresponder el abrazo a su, ahora totalmente, _amiga_.

Y el chico comenzó a hacerse la idea de que, aunque no pudiera tener nada con Raven (cosa que le dolía en lo más hondo) prefería ser un simple amigo a no ser nada para ella. Se dio cuenta de cuanto apreciaba su compañía, que la tranquilidad de la chica se le contagiaba. Perder eso sería lo peor del mundo. Prefería ocultar el amor que sentía hacia su amiga, el cual sabía que no se iría jamás, que perder la bonita amistad que tenía.

Así que correspondió con felicidad, y a la vez con aceptación, el abrazo de su amiga. De su eterna amiga. Enterró la cabeza en el hombro de la chica para darse cuenta del olor que desprendía esta, como a libros viejos, los que tienen esa tinta espesa que embriaga todos los sentidos y los nubla. Y también a cerezas, a manzanilla (después de tomar tanto té no me extraña XD) y a hierbas. Un aroma sencillo y delicado, igual que Raven. El aroma más celestial que podía llegar a existir.

Así que, haciendo gala de una extrema delicadeza y de mucho autocontrol (porque lo que más quería en ese momento era quedarse en ESA posición para siempre) se aleja de Raven.

-Entonces, ¿Amigos?-Pregunta bajito y avergonzada la hechicera.

-Los mejores, como siempre-Responde el petirrojo, esta vez con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Ya felices (bueno, teniendo en cuenta Robin, podemos decir que ya deja de considerar el suicidio XD) y animados, ambos pajaritos charlan un rato en la banca del parque. Era extraño para Raven pensar que un chico (y que chico *¬*), además considerando que era Robin, quien tenía a sus pies a una hermosa princesa extraterrestre, pudiera llegar a quererla como algo más que una amiga.

Y Robin, que si bien no estaba de muy buen humor, se sentía un poco mejor por saber que no perdería contacto con su amiga. Ese asunto de sus sentimientos descubiertos hacia su amiga le había causado demasiados problemas.

Decidieron quedarse en el parque hablando como en los viejos tiempos (siempre quise decir esa frase XD). Hablaron de sus dudas sobre si era correcto lo que hacían, si eran los más capacitados para ese trabajo. Porque ambos sabían que, a pesar de ser una mitad demonio con poderes sobrenaturales (y sin mucha paciencia), y un chico de cabello pinchudo con traje de semáforo (cosa que Raven NUNCA le diría a Robin), muy hábil para la lucha, además de buen líder, pero un adolecente de todas formas. Ambos lo eran, por más maduros que fueran, seguían siendo un par de adolecentes con las hormonas voladoras (que gran frase ¬¬).

Estaban cómodos, y hasta Robin llegó al punto de olvidar que la chica que amaba le había roto el corazón (otra frase cursi y clásica que siempre quise usar). Porque ESE era el efecto que producía su amiga en él: se sentía flotar en un cielo de paz y tranquilidad, y a la vez su corazón latía tan rápido, y sus emociones eran tan confusas, que se sentía agradablemente mareado. Oh si, lo de agradable no podía faltar.

Pero la cuestión es que se quedaron hasta alrededor de las cinco de la tarde en el parque de Jump City, hablando de lo primero que se les viniera a la cabeza, hasta de las personas que se les cruzaban por enfrente. De cualquier cosa con tal de no quedar en silencio, en uno que fuera difícil de romper. Y, como suele suceder cuando uno está con un amigo, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido; y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran las siete de la noche. Y como no querían que "el hermanito mayor Cy" comenzara a pensar "cosas" (no es necesario especificar, no?). Y eso era lo que menos querían ambos, sobre todo después de tan vergonzosa confesiones.

Así que, ya siendo las siete y cuarto de la nochecita, los dos pajaritos estaban caminando tranquilamente de vuelta a la hermosa, tranquila y acogedora torre T.

-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN?-ok, creo que de verdad me precipité con eso de "hermosa, tranquila y acogedora", pero uno puede soñar, no? Es que cualquier superhéroe con la adecuada edad como para poder salir hasta tan altas horas de la noche (y eran las siete y veinticinco¬¬) tenía el derecho a llegar a su hogar y no ser recibido por los gritos desesperados y mega-aturdidores de un androide desquiciado, mal pensado, con una muy poca sana tendencia a hacer el papel de "hermano mayor", y con un bien cargado y listo para usar cañón sónico preparado en caso de la menor sospecha.

-Cyborg, estábamos en el parque, nada más-respondió la pelilavanda, con un hilito de voz, demasiado temerosa de provocar a su amigo mecánico.

-¡¿HASTA LAS SIETE Y VENTICINCO?-y en ese mismo momento, un chino escucha al otro lado del mundo un grito que dice "¡¿HASTA LAS SIETE Y VENTICINCO?"

-S…si-esta vez, interviene el caballeroso chico enmascarado, quien sale a defender a la chica que hace menos de 12 horas le rompió el corazón (oh, que dramático). Podemos afirmar, tan solo un poquito, que el tono de voz que usó Robin para responder a los gritos de su amigo moreno no era el más varonil existente.

-Bueno, lo aceptaré por última vez. PERO QUE NO SE REPITA. Demonios, me van a dar un infarto, tienen los malditos comunicadores, úsenlos-¡Oh, algo está mal en el universo! ¿Cyborg acaba de perdonarlo tan fácilmente o.O?

-Bueno Cy. Luego nos vemos en la comidita -se despiden un enmascarado con disfraz de semáforo y una ojivioleta con pinta de gótica y de malas pulgas (no le digan a Raven que dije eso O.O).

Raven decide que quiere estar sola un rato, así que después de ponerse su uniforma (ya que tenía puesta la ropa de civil) subió a la azotea. Eran las nueve menos cuarto, en quince minutos su hermano mayor (léase Cyborg) la llamaría para cenar, y retrasarse no sería una actitud demasiado sensata. Así que, sin perder más tiempo, se puso en su clásica y conocida posición del loto para poder tener tan solo unos pocos minutos de paz…

-Azarath Metreon Zinthos-

Y tranqui…

-Azarath Metreon Zinthos-

Lida…

-¡Hola, Rae!-demonios! Solo faltaba una mísera D

Si, el jodido enano verde (bah, a quién tratas de engañar, Rae? ;D) tenía que venir a cagarle los pocos minutos de tran-qui-li-dad que iba a tener en ese día.

-Hola, Chico Bestia-dice una resignada híbrida, mentalizándose para no matar a su verde y molesto amigo.

Parecía que las incómodas situaciones que se habían producido entre ellos dos nunca hubieran pasado, porque estaban totalmente cómodos en la presencia del otro (cosa que Raven jamás admitiría, pero que se le va a hacer).

-Oye, Rae…quiero decir, Raven, jejejejeje -se corrige el mutante antes de proseguir, al ver la mirada matadora que le lanzó muy amigablemente su compañera-Ya que estos días no hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos (mejor dicho, no hemos hecho NADA juntos ¬¬X, maldito Robin) quería saber si, tan solo por casualidad, tendrías ganas de venir a ver una película conmigo-Y, un poco avergonzado, Chico Bestia bajó la verde y adorable cabecita para quedar mirando la hermosura de el color gris del que estaba pintado.

Y la chica, a pesar de tratar de ocultar con la mayor precaución sus sentimientos, desvió un poco la mirada y bajó un poco la cabeza, tratando de disimular la pena. Claro que quería, pero… ¿Solos? ¿Ellos dos, plenamente SOLOS? Bueno, porque no.

-Bueno, porque no. Mientras no me hagas ver una de esas estúpidas películas de monos…-le dijo la chica con simpleza, y aparentando más tranquilidad de la que en verdad sentía.

-¿De verdad, Rae, la purita verdad?-pregunta con los ojos muy al estilo anime, grandes y con muchas circulitos blancos (una de mis grandes frustraciones, ¡¿por qué nuca voy a poder dibujar esos ojos?).

-Si, si. Ya deja de dramatizar y vámonos-la híbrida comienza a arrepentirse, ya que el duende abusivo ya comenzó con el jodido apodo de siempre.

-¡GENIAL! Pues vámonos, entonces-y, créanlo o coman la comida de Star, Beast Man cogió a Raven de la mano y se la llevó corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando tras de si una hilera de humo (TT_TT voy a terminar con un trauma, ¡¿por qué no se dibujar animes?¡ mejor dicho, ¡¿por qué no se dibujar?).

Pero, a pesar de que llegaron muy rápido al cine (Chico Bestia corrió más rápido que Cyborg persiguiendo un sándwich xD) no se habían puesto de acuerdo anteriormente sobre qué película iban a ver. Y, como todos sabemos muy bien, que estos dos se pongan de acuerdo en algo es tan imposible como que Cyborg coma carne (siempre uso al pobre de Cy para mis ejemplos xD).

-Mmmmmmm, hay muchas películas buenas para ver. ¿Qué tal esa, Súper Monos Ninja 3?-le propuso con tono de niño en una dulcería el verde a la violeta. Esta estaba observando un cartel sobre una película titulada "Lluvia de noviembre" (descubran el mensaje subliminal escondido xD).

En el cartel se podía ver una pareja de chicos (si, chico y chico, algún problema?¬¬) tomados de la mano, parados delante de una especie de entrada que daba a un oscuro y frondoso bosque.

El cambiante pensó que debía de ser la película más deprimente y rara sobre la faz de la tierra. No le extrañaba que Raven se hubiera fijado justamente en esa, ella era así de exótica.

La chica observaba el cartel embelesada, como si supiera de que se tratara, y ya pudiera estar envuelta en la (seguramente) compleja y emotiva trama de la película, la cual posiblemente el no pudiera entender.

Pensó que esa era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de Raven, su inteligencia, su curiosidad hacia lo exótico (dentro de sus limitaciones, no creo que sea capaz de probar la comida de Star por más exótica que sea xD), era como él querría ser en ciertas situaciones, maduro y calmado. Él era tan ingenuo, y ella era tan madura la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Oye, Rae, ¿Quieres ver esa "Lluvia de noviembre"?-todo sea por complacer a Rae, no? Prefería aguantar esa insoportablemente compleja película por dos horas antes que dejar que su cuervito volviera a la Torre T, derechito con Robin¬¬

-Pero te aburrirías, mejor veamos esa basura de "Monos Ninja no-se-cuanto"-la gótica sabía que el chico preferiría comer uno de los deliciosos platillos de Star (pobre Star u.u) antes que ver una película que no tuviera la palabra "ninjas" o "monos" en el título. Y si el concepto de "monos" no incluía un aburrido documental.

-No, no, no, no-negaba con la cabeza y el dedo el chico verde, haciéndolo ver increíblemente dulce y atractivo (XD oh, Rae, que suerte tienes!)-Hoy veremos la película que TÚ quieras-terminó con un tono inocente el verde caramelito, con una carita de :3 (soy muy gráfica xD).

La ojivioleta le miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos que lo normal, a causa de la sorpresa. El peliverde tenía algo o muy malo, o muy bueno ese día. A ella le convenía, obviamente, pero ¿Estaría bien su compañero? No era su actitud normal (si es que podía acercarse siquiera a algo parecido a esa definición de vez en cuando) y quizá estaba siendo filmada por satélite para uno de esos programas de televisión estúpidos y huecos; o hasta podía ser que Chico Bestia hubiera perdido una apuesta jugando a los videojuegos.

-Chico Bestia, ¿De verdad te sientes bien?-le preguntó con un poco de recelo la pelilavanda.

-Claro que si, muy bien-le dijo con una sonrisa enorme y mostrándole todos los blancos dientes, así: :D (y sigo siendo condenadamente gráfica xD).

-Como quieras-le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros la hechicera, pensado que un cambio nunca venía mal, sobre todo si podía ver una película interesante…con Chico Bestia (yo no dije eso O.O).

Sacaron las entradas, compraron pochoclo y una soda grande para ambos. Ninguno de los dos objetó nada, al darse cuenta de que no tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar por una soda para cada uno. Por el asunto de las babas y todo eso (los héroes son muy higiénicos…Chico Bestia es l obvia excepción a la regla, claro xD).

Cuando se sentaron en sus asientos la función comenzó. Las luces bajaron y se pudo escuchar el sonido de muchos celulares apagándose (hecho sacado de la realidad), de gente que había olvidado hacerlo antes de entrar a la sala. Raven frunció levemente el ceño. Chico Bestia la vio, y rio levemente. Era tan adorablemente irritable…

La película comenzó, y pasaron dos largas horas en las que se sumergieron en las trama de la película. Trataba de dos chicos homosexuales que debían huir juntos para poder casarse, ya que sus padres no aprobaban su amor, así que mucho menos su matrimonio. Viajaban por todo el país, buscando trabajo con el cual mantener una vida digna. Obviamente, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, debido a sus inclinaciones "amorosas". Era un drama, mezclado con romance y ciertas partes en las que intervenía la comedia. La pareja tenía una química extraña. Uno de los dos se llamaba Ronald, y era el personaje más divertido e ingenuo. Alto, de complexión atlética, cabello pelirrojo (me gustan mucho los pelirrojos xD) y ojos verdes, su personalidad recordaba en muchos sentidos a la de los galanes de las telenovelas. Arrogante, aunque inseguro por dentro, rodeado siempre de mujeres con 90-60-90, parecía más hetero que gay, pero esas eran las vueltas del destino.

Y John era todo lo contrario. Entre el rubio y el castaño, con los dientes delanteros un poco granes, sonrisa bonita pero tímida, cara flaca y con unas pequitas irresistibles, era bastante callado. Inteligente, agudo en las mejores situaciones. Bastante irónico, porque si había algo que el personaje dejaba claro que no soportaba era la lentitud de pensamiento. Y si, si le gustaba leer, Y MUCHO. Donde iba llevaba un libro.

Yo creo que ustedes son personas totalmente capacitadas, con unos cerebros enormes, del tamaño de Asia. Sin embargo, puede ser que aún no hayan notado mis intenciones de hacer que estos dos personajes, los cuales son totalmente MÍOS e.e; John y Ronald (pe-li-rro-jos *¬*) parecidos a Raven y Chico. Tenía ganas de hacer que se vieran en la pantalla grande, quizá para poder entenderse mutuamente. O quizá solo estoy muy aburrida. Seguramente es la segunda posibilidad, jeje :D

Perdón por haberme ido por las ramas, queridos lectores/oras.

El final era bastante bonito, la pareja se establecía en una casita en el medio del campo la cual quedaba cerca de un circo donde ellos dos trabajaban, después de haber pasado siete años con el circo de forma "nómade" (lo lamento, tuve prueba de Ciencias Sociales xD). Y, como broche de oro, los últimos minutos de la película mostraban a los personajes envejeciendo juntos. Ronald murió antes que John, a la avanzada edad de 87 años. El mar de lágrimas derramado por John habría podido llenar un mar, pero también era feliz por saber que el amor de su vida había podido vivir mucho tiempo, tiempo en el cual los dos habían compartido buenas y malas experiencias, pero juntos. Siempre juntos. Y a la edad de 88 años, John fallece, al lado de una fotografía de él y Ronald cuando tenían 30 y trabajaban en el circo. Ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en la cara. El día de la muerte de John llovía, y era noviembre, al igual que el día que se habían conocido. Allí encajaba el título (Chico Bestia no había entendido hasta ese momento xD).

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y la gente aplaudió emocionada. Ambos titanes aplaudían conmovidos, y Chico Bestia volteó para ver la cara de su compañera. Suponía que estaría tan inexpresiva como siempre, aunque él mismo estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas de la emoción (porque no se permitiría llorar en frente de Raven, no señor). Grande es su sorpresa al ver que la fría e inexpresiva gótica estaba socándose distraídamente una rebelde lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción contenida pocas veces vista.

-Raven… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó inseguro el cambiante, quería constatar que no habían cambiado a su amiga por una extraña alienígena que fuera sentimental.

La hechicera se limpió la lágrima para que su compañero no la notara, cosa que fue inútil ya que este la había visto.

-Si, no sucede nada. Es que… la película es muy buena, nada más-dijo un poco apenada, y restándole importancia la chica cuervo.

El verde transformista simplemente sonrió, porque le gustaba ver a Rae (**SU** Rae¬¬) apenada, le resultaba increíblemente dulce e ingenua en breves momentos que él no pensaba desaprovechar.

-Vamos, volvamos a la torre-dijo la ojivioleta, cuando más de la mitad de la gente hubo abandonado la sala.

-Bien, como tu digas Rae…ven- se corrigió el cambiante ante la furibunda mirada de la helada titán. Parece que ese día Chico Bestia se dedicaba a meter la pata.

Cuando estaban saliendo del cine, se escuchó un sonido semejante al rugido de un león. Un león muy hambriento. Y dicho sonido provenía del estómago de la hibrida. El duende verde…quiero decir, el famoso y colorido héroe, reprimió una sonrisa y le preguntó a su amiga.

-Raven, creo que tu estómago tiene hambre-y terminó con una sonrisa de idiota, como ésta :D

La hechicera estaba roja como un tomate ante la descarada revelación hecha por su estómago. Daba gracias a Azar que tuviera la capucha puesta (ella, no su estómago, claro).

-Si, creo que estoy un poco hambrienta-trató de justificar el horrible sonido la gótica.

Y, como un ángel salvador (que incluya trompetas, claro xD) el estómago de Chico Bestia rugió de forma… bestial? O.o (ríanse, es un buen chiste D:).

-Siiiiiii, creo que tu estómago contagió al mío, bien, era DOS los que tenían hambre. Y mucha.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la pizzería?-propuso alegre el verde titán, feliz de poder comer pizza (entre paréntesis, y de poder pasar MÁS tiempo con su querida amiga n.n).

-Mmmm-dudó la cuervo-no es mala idea-dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, pensando que sería agradable pasar unos minutos más con el molesto cambiante.

Y enfilaron hacia la pizzería.

Personalmente, me gustó el final. Es raro :P

Eso es todo por hoy, queridos amigos!

Los saluda, como siempre, Coraje1!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

P.D: Q-U-I-E-R-O R&R!


End file.
